La Cancion Perfecta
by rey kon
Summary: Clawd aun mira a la bella egipcia recordando viejos ayeres, mas la llegada de un primo, le hacen reaccionar y pensar, que cualquier chico puede llevarse de su lado a su chiquita, fic relatado por el joven Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**La cancion perfecta**

Verla en el grupo de animadoras, mirando como se mueve, con esa gracia, esa soltura, esa belleza que despliega al por mayor, es algo que hace que todo aquel que la mire, quede prendado de su belleza, sus ojos, su cabello negro con esas mechas que lo hacen tan especial, ese perfume suyo….definitivamente, nacio para que los hombres, la observaran, la admiraran y la desearan, y cada que la veo de lejos, me hace sentir mil emociones, pero sobre todo, me hace soñar y recordar tantas cosas que pase a su lado, mas de pronto aparece en mi campo de visión mi novia , la pequeña Draculaura con su linda carita de niña y trato de no mirar mas a Cleo, Deuce esta a lado mio, su tatuaje es lo mas cool que he visto, el nombre de su novia esta a la vista de todos, como diciendo: ella es mia amigos! Se las gane, y realmente es algo que hizo conmigo

Hola, soy Clawd y espero que les guste mi historia

Siempre solemos compartir el gym el grupo de asustadoras y nosotros, a los chicos nos gusta verlas entrenando, aunque sabemos de sobra que no podemos mirar por mucho tiempo a la capitana porque nuestro lider, nos da tremenda regañiza si nos atrevemos a observar por mas tiempo a su novia, aun asi, nos gusta tener a las guapas animadoras con nosotros,en un break del entrenamiento,Lala se acerca a mi con su carita sonrojada por el ejercicio, es en verdad una preciosa muñeca, no lo niego, con sus ojos brillantes color violeta y su andar inocente, Draculaura tiene toda la ternura que se le nego a su padre.

-lobito, me traerías mi agua?-me pregunta con un pucherito

Yo me levanto de las gradas en donde estaba sentado ya que estabamos analizando el entrenamiento del equipo

-claro chiquita, en donde la dejaste?-le cuestiono

-no traje, me compras una?-pide sonriendo

-seguro, ahora vuelvo-digo levantándome, ella me da un beso y vuelve con sus amigas-

-ire a la cafetería-le digo a Deuce quien esta mirando al equipo jugar

-claro men, go- me contesta

-no quieres nada?

-no amigo, es tu momento mandilón, disfrutalo

-no soy mandilón-sonrio

-claro que lo eres! Y eso es bueno-

-es parte de tener novia, y hablando de eso, tu chica no quiere nada?

Deuce voltea a ver a su mujer y le grita

-amor!no quieres nada?-

Cleo se acerca a nosotros,se veia cansada y de malas

-tengo hambre!-dice en tono consentido

Su novio la abraza con cariño

-lo lamento hermosa,te pido algo?

-un chocolate! Muero por uno-

Deuce sonrie sacando su cartera y dandome un billete

-te encargo un chocolate enorme para mi princesa

-cuenta con eso-dije no tomando el dinero,el padre de mi amigo siempre suele pagar todos nuestros gustos cuando salimos y justo es que trajera el dulce sin cobrarle,salgo del Gym rumbo a la cafeteria, y me encuentro a Lagoona junto con Gil que estan comiendo unos brownies que la chica le llevo, el se ve bastante contento engullendo los pastelitos,sonrio y los saludo de lejos,al llegar a la cafeteria, Jackson esta con Frankie la cual la chica esperaba en la fila para darle un gran cono de helado

-no habia de vainilla?-pregunta en tono molesto el

-lo lamento-contesta Stein-solo de fresa-

-pues ya que-responde resignado-hola men-

-hola-digo a ambos-hora libre?

-si, la profesora no vino,y mi chica me pago un helado

-Cleo se olvida de darnos tiempo para comer-se queja ella-pero pronto tendremos la exhibicion y debemos estar preparadas, vuelves al gym?

-si, vine a comprar algo para Lala y ahora regreso-informo

-genial! Porque los estoy invitando a mi casa a cenar-dice Frankie-papa compro un nuevo asador y quiere que lo estrenemos cocinando hamburguesas-

-suena fantastico-sonrei-cuenta conmigo

-super! Los aviso a todos y ahi los espero

-espero que haya buena musica-se quejo su novio y yo interiormente deseaba que en vez de ir el, fuera Holt a la cena!-

Ambos volvieron al gym, mientras yo compraba ambas cosas, en eso estaba cuando me sono mi celular, era papa

-hijo, aun no terminas de entrenar?-me pregunto

-en media hora, deseas algo?-

-tu primo Dan llega hoy de Denver y quiero que vayas por el a la central de autobuses

-genial!-dije yo feliz-no sabia que vendria a visitarnos

-probara suerte en un bar de jazz en donde lo contrataron como cantante

Mi primo Dan es un año mas grande que yo, mas el es un trovador en toda la extension de la palabra, la musica es y fue siempre su pasion, tanto asi, que decidio ya no estudiar mas y dedicarse de lleno a ella, era un genial cantante, escribia sus propias letras y era un romantico empedernido, de ese tipo de chicos que a todo le hayan metaforas hermosas y poesias rimbombantes, en pocas palabras, alguien muy distinto a mi,pero nos llevabamos extremadamente bien, y me daba gusto que viniera a la ciudad a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo

-que bien-continue hablandole a papa-descuida,yo ire por el-

-gracias hijo, debo terminar mi trabajo y aun tengo que ir a la RAD, tu madre esta preocupada porque tenia que hacer una gran cena para el pero tu hermano tiene cita con el doctor a las 7-

-Frankie nos invito a cenar, Clawdeen y yo podemos llevar a Dan si gustas, no creo que haya problema-

-aah, eso seria fabuloso, llamare a Viktor y le pedire autorizacion para que lleves a tu primo, gracias Clawdy, se que siempre cuento contigo-

Yo sonrei

-no hay problema papa, yo me hago cargo de mi primo,nos vemos en casa

-si hijo, nos vemos, comeremos pizza!-

Volvi al gym llevando lo que me habian pedido, me acerque a Cleo porque Deuce estaba ya jugando,ella estaba sentada mirandolo entrenar y le entregue su chocolate

-su dulce, princesa-sonrei

Ella me miro

-gracias Clawd-respondio tomandolo

-ya dejaste a las chicas descansar?-

-algo asi,debemos entrenar muy duro,la exhibicion es pronto-

-lo se, eres una capitana exigente

-la exigencia lleva a la perfeccion

-eso crees?-

-es la verdad-

Yo la mire detenidamente, era mas hermosa ahora, esa piel bronceada combinaba a la perfeccion con sus egipcios ojos, movi la cabeza como saliendo de su embrujo, siempre he creido que Cleo tiene poderes para hechizar a los hombres, iba a preguntarle si iria con Frankie cuando un pelotazo me dio de lleno

-oye!-dije

-sorry-sonrio Deuce con malicia-no me di cuenta de donde mande el balon,man, disculpa

Cleo rio divertida, el se acerco a besarla frente a mi, mientras me sobaba el balonazo

-chocolate?-ofrecio la bella

-porque no?-sonrio el mientras su novia cortaba un pedazo dandoselo en la boca, en eso, mi chica volvia de los sanitarios con Clawdeen

Yo me levante enseguida

-tu agua, chiquita-dije nervioso

-gracias lobito!-sonrio ella dandome un besito corto

-ven, te necesito en la defensa-dijo Deuce jalandome

-claro-respondi de pronto,me despedi de mi novia y entre a la cancha

Lala se sento a lado de Cleo abriendo su botella de agua,mientras mi hermana permanecia de pie

-que fue eso?-le pregunto su amiga

-que cosa?

-eso que le diste a Clawd cuando te dio la botella?

-un beso-respondio Lala como si le explicara que dos mas dos son cuatro

-eso no es un beso!-dijo Cleo vanidosa

-entonces que fue?-cuestiono mi novia extrañada

-asi se besan los pajaritos!

Clawdeen se ataco de risa,mientras Lala se sonrojaba

-buena esa!-dijo mi hermana

-ay Cleo!

-ay nada!eso no es un beso de novios

-oye! Yo soy una chica decente-reclamo mi novia

-y?

-que las niñas bien,no damos espectaculos en publico

Clawdeen y Cleo se miraron con complicidad

-aaah, que santurrona eres-respondio la novia de Deuce sonriendo

-no soy santurrona, asi solemos besarnos

-siempre?-pregunto la egipcia asombrada-y aun esta contigo?

-no estamos juntos por hacer cosas impropias-reclamo mi chiquita-somos novios porque nos amamos

-entonces?besalo como se debe

-esto te sonara raro, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella-

-Clawdeen!

-mi hermano y tu llevan mil tiempo de novios y jamas los he visto darse un beso apasionado

-es que-Lala se sonrojo-me da pena-

-creeme querida, si sigues asi, habra una chica que no le de verguenza y te lo quite-se levanto Cleo altiva-despabilate Lala,es hora de que dejes de ser tan niña y te conviertas en una mujer

Mi novia se molesto

-soy una mujer! Pero no me siento a gusto con ese tipo de besos delante de todo mundo, no necesito probarle a nadie cuanto amo a Clawd, mientras el este conmigo y yo con el, es suficiente

Y tomando su agua se alejo hacia Frankie

-uuuh creo que se enojo-dijo Clawdeen

Cleo la miro

-es una boba, lo hacemos por su bien-

-aunque no lo creas, estoy contigo, Draculaura ya debe comenzar a dejar de ser tan niña, pero esta demasiado consentida por Al y aun se siente una bebe-

-pues creo que deberia comenzar a crecer, a ella le da pena besar a su novio, deberia ver a su padre besando a mi suegro

-besa mejor que la hija-rio mi hermana-

-deberia de darle clases-secundo Cleo-pero ya hablando en serio, deberiamos ayudar a Lala a deshinibirse un poco mas, o terminara perdiendo a Clawd-

-totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dijo Clawdeen dandole like con su mano

A la hora de la salida, fui directo por mi primo a la estacion de autobuses, pregunte la hora de llegada de su camion y hacia mas de media hora que habia arribado, se habia adelantado, algo preocupado corri buscandolo y lo encontre parado en una esquina del lugar tocando la guitarra con su estuche abierto, ya tenia varias monedas dentro

El era de mi estatura, muy delgado, con cara algo palida,ojos dormilones y realmente no era un chico que atrajera las miradas de las mujeres a primera vista, pero en cuanto comenzaba a cantar, ellas lo miraban fijamente y se detenian a escucharlo, las embobaba literalmente y asi solia el conquistarlas, aunque debo de aceptar que me dio algo de verguenza que estuviera tocando en publico, me alegre de encontrarlo

-Dan!-le llame

El alzo sus ojillos de sueño y sonrio

**Buenas tardes a todos**

**Aquí mostrándoles ya el tercer fic de esta novena temporada, espero que nos acompañen a lo largo de todo el y que lo disfruten**

**Quedaron algunas preguntas pendientes, que si me permiten, pondré las respuestas que Rey me dio para ustedes:**

**La primera fue:**

**1.- Ine sabe que Al ya no la ama como mujer?**

**R: si, si lo sabe**

**2.-Poseidon puso énfasis en la unión de Al con su primera esposa, entonces Ine nunca fue importante para el conde en este sentido?**

**R: a lo que el se referia es que ellos solo contrajeron nupcias de forma legal, porque por obvias razones, Alucard no iba a unirse en una iglesia hasta que lo hizo con un dios, y no con una mortal, fue importante ante los ojos del hombre, porque es su esposa legal y en ese sentido, Poseidon jamas puede serlo para el conde, pero la primera unión de Alucard fue la mas importante ya que por Elizabetha ,el fue convertido en vampiro**

**3.-ella ya sabe que su compromiso fue deshecho?**

**R:si, ya lo sabe**

**4.-el compañerismo entre vampiros siempre es como una especie de matrimonio?**

**R:no siempre, hay algunas uniones como la Mac Cann y Greg, que son compañeros de armas y no están unidos de la misma manera,de hecho, el italiano esta casado con otra persona, Brian y Daniel también lo son pero solo son amigos. No los une una alianza de amor si no de protección**

**Con Al y Poseidon fue diferente porque el príncipe de Valaquia siempre deseo al dios y lo mejor para su conveniencia fue, hacerlo su pareja por la via vampirica, asi nadie podía quitárselo y poco a poco fue enamorándolo.**

**En el caso de los perros de Reserva, ninguno de ellos esta enamorado de sus compañeros, Jean Carlo lo estuvo hace años pero la misma actitud de Fere hizo que ese amor que sentía por el, desapareciera o esta muy guardado dentro de el, pero esa es otra historia **

**5.- volverán a salir los perros de Reserva?**

**R: si, un poco mas adelante ya que la comunidad de vampiros estará mas activa, también vuelven los 5 estorbos como aliados de Thad y la Talamasca**

**Saldadas esas deudas**

**Proseguimos con el fic**

**Esperamos comentarios**

**Poseidón**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-Clawdy!-dijo feliz

Lo abrace fraternalmente

-bienvenido, veo que no has perdido el tiempo-

-me entretenia mientras venias por mi

-genial, bueno, recoge todo eso,que veo te lo ganaste a pulso y vamonos a casa-

-te sigo-sonrio el tomando su estuche y su dinero

-mi padre comprara pizza para comer-

-eso suena fantastico, me comeria un elefante!-bromeo mi primo

"Sera divertido tenerlo en casa"pense ayudandolo con su maleta

Creo que en ese momento, no sabia lo que decia.

Deuce mientras tanto, llegaba al penthouse de su padre, el cual estaba tirado boca abajo en el sofa del lugar con cara de angustia, mi amigo sonrio al verlo

-como te fue?-le pregunto

Poseidon habia ido al doctor para que le removieran el tatuaje con el nombre de "Maddie" de su espalda, por pedido expreso de su compañero que no queria ver el nombre de su peor rival en la piel de su pareja

-aver, como te lo explico?-dijo el dios adolorido-fue..una de las cosas mas horribles que he sentido

-vamos dad! Eres un dios-sonrio Deuce divertido-no te debe de doler tanto, además, solo fue un nombre pequeño tampoco es que te hayan quitado todo el tatuaje completo-

-duele y mucho!-se quejo Poseidon-aun cuando soy un poderosisimo dios del Olimpo, y lo peor, seran d sesiones, jamas debi ponerme el nombre de tu madre-

-o mejor dicho: no debiste quitartelo, me alegra que te duela-

-Al no queria verlo, y como no quiero lios, es mejor borrarlo

-pues sufre entonces la tortura-le respondio Deuce besandolo en la frente

-espera espera-dijo su padre jalandolo-traeme la comida

-ay papa no exageres,levantate!-

-que no oiste que me duele?-se quejo el dios- si fueras tu, hasta te daria de comer en la boca

-porque tengo que atenderte yo?-dijo haciendolo enojar-llamele a su marido!

-Vlady tuvo una cita con el pediatra y el e Ine lo llevaron

-pues espera a que vuelva, yo tengo hambre, acabo de llegar de la escuela y debo comer porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos-

-eres malo!-reclamo Poseidon-y yo que pense que me amabas, estas desheredado!-

Deuce rio

-solo por no traerte la comida?

-por ser tan cruel conmigo!pero ok, gracias, asi se conoce a los hijos, vete, come, aun cuando no puedo moverme, tu no me deseas ayudar, shuuu, vete ya-dijo Poseidon extra sentido

Deuce se acerco a besarle la mejilla

-estoy bromeando dad, sabes que estoy para ayudarte, ahora traigo tu comida-

-imagina cuando sea un viejo decrepito, no vas a atenderme

-jamas seras un viejo decrepito, pero te atenderia con gusto, no tardo-

Poseidon sonrio, se le daba bastante bien el chantaje sentimental

En casa, el primo Dan fue muy bien recibido por todos, Papa me dijo que Viktor habia aceptado de buena gana que invitasemos a mi pariente a la cena, mama estaba muy contenta con todo lo que su hermano le habia mandado de Denver y mas por saber que su sobrino favorito estaria viviendo con nosotros

- pedi informes a Maddie acerca de esa cafeteria en la que trabajaras y tiene muy buena reputacion-dijo mi progenitora

-ay mama!-se quejo Howleen-tu siempre regandola-

-porque? Que tiene de malo que quiera saber en donde trabajara tu primo?

-porque es su vida!el sabe que rollo con ella-dijo mi hermana en el tipico hablar de los adolescentes-

-pues no me importa, lo haria con cualquiera de ustedes-nos señalo a todos-

-hasta conmigo-sonrio papa-pero solo queremos que estes en un buen ambiente,hijo

-descuida tio-respondio Dan-jamas estaria en malas compañias, respetare el tiempo que este en tu casa hasta que pueda vivir aparte

-nada nada-le palmeo mi madre la mano-tu te quedas aqui, siempre hay lugar y comida para uno mas

-y te lo agradezco tia-le contesto el besando su diestra, cosa que hizo sonrojar a mama

Que les dije? El sabe tratar a las damas

-primo, que te parece si me acompañas a casa de mi amigo Deuce? Haremos un trabajo en equipo mis amigos y yo y despues de ahi, nos iremos a una cena

-no estorbo?-pregunto apenado

-claro que no!-sonrei -al contrario, asi los vas conociendo

-si hijo, ves-secundo papa-todos son grandes muchachos y te divertiras con ellos

-nosotras los veremos en casa de Frankie, tenemos que hacer el mismo proyecto, pero terminaremos a tiempo-dijo Clawdeen-solo no dejes que ellos se aprovechen de ti y te pongan a hacer su trabajo, ya conozco como son

-claro que no-sonrei yo

-en serio? Casi siempre Gil es el que tipea toda la información-

-porque es el que escribe mas rápido en una lap-

-y porque son unos aprovechados-recalco Clawdeen silaba por silaba sonriendo-ten cuidado con ellos primo, tendras que cuidarte por ti mismo hasta que yo te llegue a cuidar las espaldas

-prometo hacerlo bien,prima-levanto su mano derecha mi pariente

A veces mi hermana exagera un poco!

Despues de comer, nos duchamos y nos lanzamos al depa de Deuce, subimos hasta el penthouse y mi primo se veia extremadamente impresionado por lo elegante del lugar

-quien vive aquí?-me pregunto cohibido

-mi mejor amigo-sonrei

Salimos del elevador y caminamos hasta su hogar, tocamos el timbre, Jarvis abrió, entramos y ahí estaban ya todos, quienes veian a mi primo con curiosidad

-hola chicos-salude-el es mi primo Dan- pasara una temporada con nosotros y lo traje para que empiece a tener amigos

Deuce se adelanto a saludarlo

-hola bienvenido, soy Deuce Gorgon

-un placer-dijo el algo apenado-

-ellos son,de izquierda a derecha Heath, Holt, Gil, y Thad y ese que ves acostado ahí cual saco de papas, es mi padre-

Todos saludaron muy amables incluso Poseidon que aun se encontraba tumbado en el sillón, el siempre nos hace sentir como en casa, nosotros íbamos a trabajar en la sala por si el dios necesitaba algo, claro que el se comportaba como si fuese un veterano de guerra con heridas y todo, y Deuce se la pasaba cumpliendole todos sus caprichos

-de donde eres Dan?-pregunto Thad cediéndole su lugar

-de Denver-respondio mi pariente-he venido a trabajar en un bar de jazz

-que cool!-respondia Holt entusiasmado-cual?

-el Viper-

-es muy exclusivo, he ido un par de veces, te felicito, seras d.j.?

-no, soy trovador-

-eso suena muy bien-sonrio Deuce-no gustaría…

-hijo-le interrumpio Poseidon-me traerías una botella de agua?-

-claro…ahora vuelvo-

Tome asiento a lado de mi primo el cual siguió siendo interrogado por mis amigos, todo en buen plan, que Dan comenzó a sentirse en confianza al momento, y eso me alegro mucho, que mis amigos lo recibieran tan bien, el griego aun se encontraba yendo y viniendo a la habitación del dios una y otra vez trayendo cosas para su padre

-al fin-decia sentandose despues de haberle conectado su laptop a su papa,al igual que el iphone, traido su almohada favorita, su manta, fruta, jugo,soda, dulces, agua y prendido la pantalla en el ESPN-creo que ya puedo empezar a ayudarles, lo siento, pero mi papá se porta peor que bebe pequeño.

Mi primo sonreía divertido, ya que, había comprobado que era cierto ya cada que Deuce estaba por sentarse a trabajar, su padre le pedia algo, o le hablaba o queria alguna cosa, en verdad era muy fastidioso.

-se me antoja un capuchino-dijo Poseidon pensativo

-dad!-le regaño su hijo-dejame trabajar!

-que? No les invitas uno a tus amigos?

-pideselo a Jarvis!

-me gusta mas como te quedan a ti, me harias uno cachorrito?

Y lo decia con unos ojos pispiretos que nuestro amigo solo suspiro diciendo

-alguien mas desea uno?

Todos alzamos la mano

-se un buen anfitrion y trae para todos, aaah y pan también, el mayordomo hizo unos muffins, en verdad, increibles

Deuce solo resoplo y mi primo tomo su lugar ayudandonos con el proyecto, Poseidon sonreia feliz mirandonos, le encantaba molestar a su hijo, Thad sin embargo, no dejaba ver la hermosa alianza que el dios traia en su mano izquierda, la cual habia reemplazado por la que el conde le habia otorgado el dia de su union, En eso, mi suegro entro:

-Al!-dijo el griego feliz corriendo a abrazarlo-al fin llegas!

El vampiro se veia algo confundido con el recibimiento

-se esta portando mal eh?-pregunto al chico en voz baja-

-demasiado!no me ha dejado tranquilo, ahora es tu turno, te lo regalo!

-vale, yo me hago cargo-sonrio Al

Poseidon lo veia de mala gana, obviamente estaba enojado porque por culpa de el, le habian removido el tatuaje de manera tan dolorosa

-hola a todos-nos saludo

-hola Al!-respondieron mis amigos

Yo me levante educadamente

-buenas tardes, señor Conde-

-hey-contesto el simplemente

-Al, el es el primo de Clawd-le presento Deuce-acaba de llegar de Denver

El papa de Lala lo saludo cordialmente, mi pariente se veia algo timido, cuando volvio a sentarse a mi lado me dijo al oido

-que vampiro mas distinguido

-es el padre de mi novia

-en serio?

Yo asenti

-hi baby-saludo mi suegro a su compañero dandole un beso-

-hola-respondio Poseidon de malas

-bien, ya llego Al, nosotros nos vamos a mi habitacion, te dejo en buenas manos dad!-

Y salimos veloces todos hacia el cuarto de Deuce, no fuera que nos pidiera algo a nosotros tambien

-me debes el cafe!-le grito su padre al griego

Al sonrio:

-veo que te ha estado atendiendo muy bien-

-no me quejo-dijo el dios algo sentido por haber ido solo al doctor

El vampiro se sento a su lado

-estas enojado?

-no-respondio Poseidon volviendo a su net

-ah vamos cariño, no te molestes,sabes que deseaba ir contigo

-no estoy enojado, el señor conde no tiene porque preocuparse

-ok, como te fue entonces?

-bastante bien, muy adolorido, pero en 5 atormentadas sesiones mas, se me borrara el tatuaje

Al sonrio acariciando su cara

-gracias por cumplirme mi capricho-

**HOLA A TODOS**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**YO AQUÍ SUBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y EN EL CUAL**

**REY PROMETE DESPEJAR ALGUNAS DUDAS CON RESPECTO DE LA RELACION DE INE CON AL Y EL PORQUE LA BELLA CONDESA ES AHORA, LA MEJOR AMIGA DE EL VAMPIRO**

**ESPERO QUE NOS SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO Y APOYANDO**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-no hay de que...ahora quizas yo..

Pero fue interrumpido por su esposo quien le besaba intensamente, el dios no le quedo de otra mas que ser cooperador, la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-te amo-le recordo El conde

Poseidon sonrio

-y yo a ti

-lamento que te hayan lastimado tanto-

-fue realmente un suplicio

-pobre pequeño, es una lastima que te sientas tan mal,porque pensaba quedarme esta noche contigo-

-en realidad ya no me duele tanto-cambio Poseidon de inmediato

-en serio?

-en verdad que me siento muchisimo mejor, tanto que como nos quedaremos a solas, podrias, no se, cuidarme toda la noche-

-sera un placer-sonrio el principe besandolo

-como esta Vlady?-pregunto el dios acariciando a su esposo

-tan fuerte como su padrino

-eso es bueno, sabes... que te apoyo en todo y se que aun debes vivir con Ine pero..

-shhh, no digas nada...yo lo se...-respondio el principe volviendo a besar a su pareja-ahora, ya estoy aqui y voy a cuidar de ti

-me parece genial, porque quiero un capuchino con pan y que sea rapido-

-vale!-sonrio Al levantandose-

Mientras tanto, mi novia y sus amigas estaban ya bastante avanzadas en el mismo proyecto que el profesor nos había puesto

-solo faltan las imágenes y terminamos-sonreia Frankie

-rrrealmente somos un grran equipo-decia Abbey-

-a no dudarlo, como les estará yendo a los chicos?-preguntaba Lagoona acomodando las hojas-

-tienen a mi marido con ellos-dijo Cleo limándose las uñas-es obvio que estarán muy adelantados en el proyecto

-porque siempre le dices "mi marido"?-pregunto Lala curiosa

La bella egipcia sonrio

-me gusta llamarlo asi…además, técnicamente lo es, o no? Ustedes saben que en ocasiones dormimos juntos-

-eso yo no lo se!que pena-decia mi novia tapándose los oídos y sonrojándose al extremo

-ay Draculaura-le regaño Cleo

-perdona, pero he sido educada para ser mas recatada

La esposa de mi amigo miro a mi hermana

-pero no crees, que Clawd quisiera verte un poco mas…no se…sexy

-como?-pregunto Lala

-es decir, eres preciosa. Nadie lo niega, pero no crees que en lugar de esas dos coletas que siempre usas en el cabello, deberías usarlo suelto?

Mi novia se miro

-tu crees?

-y no se, es linda esa camiseta, pero usada asi

Cleo se levanto y la abrió un poco y la arremango de abajo

-listo, se ve mas sensual

Ella estaba en verdad asustada

-si mi padre me ve asi me mata!-exclamo mi chica bajandosela

-pero Al no esta y tu te veras realmente linda. Prueba, solo por esta noche, no ser tan…niña y ser mas…no se…sexy

Sus amigas apoyaban 100% a la novia de Deuce e incluso mi hermana se acerco diciendo

-creo que es un buen consejo-le abrazo Clawdeen a Cleo

-de veras lo crees?-pregunto asombrada Draculaura

-no esta mal que lo intentes-secundo Lagoona –creo que Clawd te lo agradeceria

-es que …no se-dijo Lala

Frankie se acerco

-Clawd te ama por quien eres, eso jamas va a cambiar-

-Frankie, no nos ayudas-reclamo Cleo

-si Lala no se siente a gusto siendo sexy

-pronto pasaremos a la universidad!

-lo se, pero ella es linda en una manera delicada y tierna, no pretendas que sea una bomba sensual como tu Cleo

-yo no soy eso!-contesto la chica con desden

-no te estoy atacando, amiga-recalco Frankie-solo que no todas podemos usar las mismas armas que tu

-armas?-preguntaron todas

-Lala y Clawd tienen un excelente noviazgo, y si el la ama asi, no podemos meternos en su relación-

Cleo rodo los ojos y continuo limándose las uñas

Mi novia solo sonrio bajando la mirada, a quien hacerle caso?

Ellas continuaron con su trabajo cuando Frankie se ofrecio a traerles limonada, o era algo asi como un, obsequio de paz para su capitana que no lucia nada feliz por haberla contrariado, Clawdeen y Lagoona se ofrecieron a ayudarle, fueron a la cocina en donde la chica saco una deliciosa jarra de agua de su refrigerador

-Mamá la hizo para nosotras-sonrio

-que bien-dijo Lagoona acomodando los vasos para servirla

-Frankie…no debiste apoyar a Lala

La chica suspiro

-lo extraño aquí es que tu apoyes a Cleo

-lo hago por una simple razón-respondio Clawdeen-porque quiero a Draculaura, ella en verdad debe empezar a dejar atrás esa imagen aniñada

-ella es hermosa-replico Stein

-nadie dijo que no lo fuera pero en verdad debe evolucionar

-yo apoyo eso-dijo Lagoona-

-tu también?-

-por supuesto

-soy de las que piensa que una debe ser siempre original, única y Draculaura lo es, no pueden cambiarla

-no queremos cambiarla, si no que tome mas en serio la relación con mi hermano, ya no son novios de kínder-

-ella es una chica muy linda

-acaso no has visto como Clawd mira a Cleo?-dijo directamente mi hermana

Auch ._.

Frankie no contesto

-yo si-respondio Lagoona por ella

-Clawd debe empezar a mirar asi a Lala, que empiece a preocuparse de que alguien pueda quitársela, que se sienta orgulloso de tener a una hermosa mujer a su lado, de temer que cualquier otro chico pueda llevarsela, y en verdad deseo, que mi hermano deje de mirar a la novia de Deuce para que empiece a cuidar a su propia novia

Frankie no sabia como contestar a eso.

-es por eso que deseamos que Lala lo conquiste y que mi hermano se enamore al 100 de ella-

Nosotros mientras tanto,estábamos ya en la habitación de mi amigo apurándonos a terminar el proyecto para poder ir a la cena con Frankie, Dan miraba la foto de Cleo que estaba a lado de su cama

-es tu novia?-pregunto al griego

-si, o mas bien, es mi prometida-sonrio Deuce

-es bellisima, felicidades

-gracias-le regreso el gesto mi amigo

Yo solo pensaba "pues antes era mi novia"

-eres detallista?-pregunto

-trato serlo, las mujeres les gusta que uno sea asi

-en efecto-dijo mi primo-ellas son felices con que uno sea espontaneo

-como esta eso?-pregunto Heath extrañado

-si, algo que te inspire a demostrarle tu amor, por ejemplo, una simple flor cortada al momento de caminar a su lado, una palabra linda, el mirarla y decirle que es la mas bella, todo eso es lo que enamora a una dama

Mis amigos se miraron unos a otros, menos Deuce

-si, asi es, eso trato de hacer con ella, aunque a veces, honestamente, se me olvida

-pero lo aplicas y ese es un motivo por el cual, ella acepto tu sortija de compromiso-

-aver aver!como?-cuestiono Gil

-tienes novia?-le pregunto Dan a su veZ

-si

-que tan detallista eres con ella?

Nuestro amigo le penso

-bueno... Hace dos semanas fuimos al cine a ver su pelicula favorita

-no es cierto-sonrio Holt-tardaste en llevarla porque no querias verla y terminaron viendo una que tu querias ver-

-era una comedia romántica!-se defendió Gil-

-y? era la película que ella deseaba ver

-la actriz era Sandra Bullock, sinónimo de aburrición-dijo Webber angustiado

-apoyo eso-dije- sus películas son malas

-creo que esa no es la cuestión aquí-dijo Deuce- acepto que ellas tienen gustos muy distintos a nosotros en cuestión de películas pero, si Cleo me pide ir al cine, por lo regular suelo ceder a sus caprichos porque ella me acompaña a mi, cada que le pido que lo haga-

-tu porque eres el rey de los mandilones-se burlo Heath

-oye

-por el contrario, Deuce es el único comprometido en esta habitación-le defendió Dan-por ende, una hermosa mujer ya acepto ser su esposa

El griego nos miro con cara de "ja!"

-no solemos ser tan detallistas, lo reconozco, pero las tratamos bien-nos defendi

-cierto! Tampoco somos unos patanes-

-nadie dijo que lo fueran, pero como trovador que soy y que canta lo que las mujeres le gusta oir, les aconsejaría que fueran mas atentos con sus chicas, es sano en una relacion

-no creo jamas cantar como tu-rei

El me miro

-porque no?

-no se me da las canciones, además, no soy detallista con mi chiquita pero ella sabe que la amo

-en serio?-me pregunto Deuce directamente

Oh oh, problemas

De seguro vio la forma en como miraba a su mujer

-la amo Deuce-le asegure-demasiado, te consta

-eso espero-dijo el sin dejar de observarme-

-asi que piensas que no necesitas ser detallista con tu chica, primo porque ella sabe que la amas?-pregunto Dan sonriendo

-en efecto

-ni yo con Frankie

-yo tampoco con Abbey, creo que se moriría si le doy algun detalle, pensaría que quiero otra cosa

-no suelo ser asi con Lagoona-completo Gil-ella es la que me llena de detalles a mi y eso me fascina-

-interesante la forma de pensar de los chicos de Monster High-sonrio mi pariente-demasiado interesante

-creo que no todos nacemos con una vena romántica en nuestro cuerpo-bromee yo-somos mas practicos,y ellas están 100% seguras que las amamos, no es asi cuñado?-voltee hacia el novio de mi hermana

Thad extrañamente había permanecido callado todo el tiempo como pensando en algo y hasta que Holt lo codeo, respondio

-lo siento!me quede pensando en lo que decían, si, tienes razón

-tu no eres detallista con Clawdeen?-pregunto Deuce

-eh…pues…si..algo, aunque ella es algo…seca

-eso si-le di la razón-

-le regalaste un anillo-dijo el griego

-bueno…si..eso si …porque…quise que ..no se..se sintiera especial-tartamudeo nervioso

-ese es un hermoso detalle-dijo mi primo- lo ven? Esporádicos pero no deja que se pierda la magia

-el romanticisimo es cosa del pasado-rio Heath- estamos en la época moderna y creo que con dejar un "te amo" en el muro de su Facebook, esta mas que comprobado que las queremos

-el famoso Facebook-meneo la cabeza Dan- tan sobre-estimado por lo chicos..pero en fin, solo es un consejo de un trovador que le canta al amor y a las mujeres hermosas

-gracias de todas maneras primito-le palmee-pero no todos somos asi

Deuce y Dan se miraron con complicidad mientras terminábamos de hacer el trabajo

Una hora mas tarde, salimos del cuarto con destino a la cena de Frankie, Poseidon aun continuaba en el sofá leyendo, con Al a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

**Hola, soy Al, dejando el capitulo nuevo,**

**Gracias por su compañía **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-crees que puedes estar bien sin mi?-sonrio Deuce al mirarlo

-sobrevivire-respondio el dios mirándonos-de ahí te iras a casa de Maddie?

-yep, debo dormir alla hoy-

-de acuerdo, dale mis disculpas a Stein por no poder ir a cenar pero me siento aun muy mal

-claro!-dijo el griego en tono malicioso-y Al se quedara a cuidarte

-es mi obligación como su compañero-respondio el vampiro sonriendo

-y se que se portara mejor contigo que conmigo-dijo mi amigo

Deuce se acerco a besar a su papá

-cuidate, berrinches, te veo el viernes-le dijo jalando su cabello con cariño

-igualmente, mándame mensaje cuando llegues con tu madre-

-trato hecho-respondio el chico palmeando a el conde también

-Thad, llevas a Lala a casa o voy por ella?-pregunto mi suegro

Eso era un claro "que Clawd no la lleve"

Yo suspire algo cansado de su forma de tratarme

-descuida tio, yo la llevo-respondio el novio de mi hermana-

-que me llame en cuanto llegue-

-seguro-

Salimos de el penthouse y dije molesto

-jamas va a aceptarme-

-el papá de tu novia?-pregunto mi primo

-el mismo-

-por?

-cree que no soy digno de su hija

-ves a lo que me refiero? Si fueras mas detallista

-primo! Creeme, no es eso-

Voltee a mirar a Deuce y el comprendio enseguida que el vampiro preferia a alguien como el griego para su princesa que un pobre lobo como yo

-tu papá estará bien?-pregunto Holt a nuestro amigo

-creeme, en cuanto se quede a solas con Al, se le va a quitar todo dolor, que si lo conocere!

Llegamos a casa de Frankie y su padre nos saludaba desde el jardín de su mansión, las chicas estaban ya ayudando y Clawdeen presento a nuestro primo con sus amigas,el fue bastante galante con ellas y beso una a una en la mano

-que detalle-se sonrojo Abbey

-si pero no te chifles-la jalo Heath celoso

Cleo llego directo con mi amigo y le beso largo y tendido ignorando la presencia de mi primo, el cual la miro con cara de o.o ya que en verdad, se veia realmente hermosa, en cuanto se separaron, se la presento a Dan

-Cleo…el es el primo de Clawd y Clawdeen, Dan

-hola-respondio ella como si nada

El trato de tomar su mano para besarla pero la hermosa egipcia se la quito de inmediato

-disculpa…solo mi prometido puede tocarme…no es personal

El chico sonrio haciendo una reverencia mientras Deuce la pegaba mas a el orgulloso

-por supuesto, un placer conocerla ,señorita, con todo el respeto de su novio, su belleza es mas esplendorosa en persona

-ya lo se-dijo Cleo con soberbia y tomo la mano de su chico alejándose con el

Mi chiquita aun no habia salido ya que estaba con Frankie ayudando a su madre, nos sentamos en las bancas de madera que rodeaban la mesa del jardín y el me dijo:

-la novia de Deuce es bellísima

-si, asi es-respondi

En eso, Lala salía, sonreí al verla y me levante a ayudarla, venia con unos vasos, ella me saludo e iba a venir hacia mi cuando trastabillo por culpa de una piedra y dando bandazos iba a caer estrepitosamente al suelo cuando mi primo la cacho en sus brazos

Ella lo miro a los ojos al igual que el a Lala

-wow, buena atrapada-dijo ella sorprendida

El sonrio

-para servirla-

Draculaura sonrio bellamente aun siendo sostenida por el, demasiado cerca para mi gusto

Ok…eso ya no me estaba gustado

De dos pasos, fui hacia ellos y jale hacia mi a mi novia

-estas bien chiquita?-

-si..estoy bien-dijo ella aun mirando a Dan-gracias a el

-es mi primo-dije secamente-llego hoy de Denver

-mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Dan-respondio el tomando su mano y besándola con ternura

-h…ola…soy Lala-dijo mi chica sonriendo nerviosa

…..

Bien…no hay porque enojarse…es mi primo…cierto?

Mas no me gusto la forma en que ambos se miraron

Que tosi para atraer su atención

-estas bien?-volvi a repetirle

-claro!no paso nada,solo los vasos desechables salieron volando-rio ella sonrojadisima-que boba soy, verdad?-

-claro que no, los tropiezos suceden-dijo Dan sabiamente-y cuando una bella dama esta por caer, no hay nada mejor que un caballero la salve

-ay que lindo!-respondio Draculaura

Pffffffffffffffffffffffffff-dije interiormente

Ambos se sonreían tontamente y honestamente eso no me gusto mucho, tome a Lala de la mano y nos sentamos apartados de Dan

-debes tener cuidado-le pedi-puedes lastimarte

-ay perdón lobito!es que con estas botas tropiezo con todo-

-lo bueno que mi primo te sostuvo-dije algo picado

-siii!que monin es-respondio emocionada

-como?

-no me habias dicho que tenias visita-me palmeo mirando a Dan de nuevo que estaba platicando con Holt y había levantado ya los vasos desechables que ella había tirado y sonriendo le decía que los había recogido ya

-no me acorde de los vasos, que mega oso-dijo ella soltándose el cabello, se ve mil veces mas hermosa asi- llego hoy?

-eh..si..pasara unos días con nosotros

-super! Entrara a Monster High?-

-no, el no estudia

-y porque no? Es un chico de nuestra edad, debe terminar la High School

-bueno..no se, es su vida, no voy a cuestionar el porque no lo hace…viene a trabajar a un antro de jazz

-en serio? Suena super!

-super o no, a eso viene

-de mesero?

-no…es trovador

-canta?-aplaudio emocionada

-si..

-aaaah!mega genial, podía cantar algo terminando la cena!-

-no Lala...quizas el esta cansado por el viaje y…

-Dan!-grito ella ignorándome y yendo con mi primo dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Yo jale aire molesto, voltee hacia mi derecha y Deuce me miraba sonriéndome con malicia, preferí no preguntar el motivo de su hilaridad

Lala estaba ya con Dan preguntándole que si despues de la cena, podía deleitarnos con algunas canciones a lo que el asintió con gusto que si, mi novia salio veloz hacia adentro de la casa a preguntar si Viktor tenia alguna guitarra que le prestara a mi primo para su "show"

Aquello iba a ser ridículamente romántico -_-

Cenamos de lo mas delicioso, Viveka es una mujer que tiene una gran sazon, y yo pensé que con la platica, todo el asunto de las canciones se olvidaría, pero para mi mala suerte Viktor consiguió una guitarra con el vecino y la traía hacia el jardín, todas aplaudieron al verla ya que Dan la tomaba decidido

-vas a cantar?-pregunto Cleo con soberbia en brazos de su novio

-asi es, si me permite hacerlo la anfitriona de la casa

-por mi feliz!-dijo Vikeka emocionada-amo a los trovadores

Frankie, Lagoona y Abbey se sentaban juntas emocionadas despues de haber ayudado a la dama a recoger lo de la cena, mis amigos me miraron con cara de "a ver cuando lo vuelves a traer"

Dan se acomodo en una silla con la guitarra en sus brazos y pregunto:

-que les gustaría a las damas escuchar?-

-una de One direction!-grito Lala

-ay no!-dijimos todos

El sonrio

-ellos tienen canciones de lo mas románticas… tengo una en la mente que, veo tus hermosos ojos Draculaura…y creo que te viene a la perfeccion

Las tres amigas de mi novia aplaudían emocionadas mientras ella solo miraba como hipnotizada a mi primo

Activando celos ON! ¬¬

El comenzó tocando unos acordes y empezó

**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do,  
It's you, oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed  
Without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you, it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling  
But I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself  
Like I love you

And I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
Because it's you  
Oh it's you, it's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you, it's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

**Tu mano encaja en la mía  
como si estuviera hecha justo para mí,  
pero ten esto en cuenta,  
debía ser así,  
y estoy uniendo los puntos  
con las pecas de tus mejillas,  
y todo toma sentido para mí.**

Sé que nunca te han gustado  
las arrugas junto a tus ojos cuando sonríes,  
nunca te han gustado  
tu barriga o tus muslos,  
los hoyuelos en tu espalda, al final de tu columna,  
pero yo los amaré constantemente.

No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca,  
pero si lo hago,  
es a ti, oh, es a ti,  
a lo que llevan 

**Estoy enamorado de ti,  
y de todas estas pequeñas cosas.**

No puedes irte a la cama  
sin una taza de té,  
y quizás esa sea la razón de que hables en sueños,  
y todas esas conversaciones,  
son los secretos que guardo,  
aunque no tienen sentido para mí.  
Sé que nunca te ha gustado el sonido grabado de tu voz ,  
nunca quieres saber cuánto pesas,  
todavía tienes que meterte (_**apretarte**_**) en tus pantalones,  
pero tú eres perfecta para mí.**

No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca,  
pero si es verdad,  
es a ti, es a ti,  
a lo que llevan.  
Estoy enamorado de ti,  
y de todas estas pequeñas cosas.

Nunca te querrás a ti misma,  
la mitad de lo que te quiero yo,  
nunca te tratarás bien a ti misma cariño,  
pero quiero que lo hagas,  
si te hago saber, que estoy aquí para ti,  
quizás te quieras a ti misma,  
como yo te quiero a ti.

Y acabo de dejar que estas pequeñas cosas  
se escapen de mi boca,  
porque es a ti,  
oh, es a ti, es a ti,  
a lo que llevan.  
Y estoy enamorado de ti,  
y de todas estas pequeñas cosas.

No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca,  
pero si es verdad,  
es a ti, es a ti,  
a lo que llevan.  
Y estoy enamorado de ti,  
y de todas tus pequeñas cosas.

**Little things by: 1D**

**HOLA BUENAS TARDES**

**DISCULPEN EL RETRASO**

**NO ESTABA XD**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Y AMIGA, CREO QUE SI INTEGRA TUVIESE UN NUEVO AMOR A AL NO LE IMPORTARIA EN LO ABSOLUTO, EL ESTA YA ENAMORADO DE OTRA PERSONA Y EL, ESTARIA MAS QUE FELIZ QUE SU MASTER ENCONTRARA UNA NUEVA ILUSION QUE LLENARA SU VIDA**

**ASI ES EL AMOR, Y DEBEMOS ENTENDERLO**

**AQUÍ APLICA LO QUE DICE NUESTRO AL DE ROLE**

"**YO NO SOY EDWARD CULLEN Y NO TENGO PORQUE QUEDARME CON ELLA"**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Y POSEIDON SE ENCARGARA DE SUBIR EL PROXIMO**

**UN BESO Y GRACIAS**

**DYLAN**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Mi novia no terminaba de creer que le acababan de dedicar una dulce canción de su grupo favorito que en cuanto termino, paso unos 2 minutos y reaccionando de inmediato, se levanto aplaudiendo extremadamente emocionada

-que barbaro! Que barbaroooo!-grito-mas hermoso que con One Direction y mira que eso es,..demasiado!

Dan sonrio ya que los demás le aplaudían también con fuerza, sinceramente, mi primo cantaba precioso, hasta Cleo se veia contenta

-cantas hermoso-dijo la bella egipcia

-increible-secundo Deuce – te felicito amigo

-gracias a todos

-es lo mas herrrmoso que he oído en mi vida-tercio Abbey emocionada

-tu no digas nada que me la dedicaron a mi!-le interrumpio Lala- ay no puedo creerlo nadie me había dedicado una canción antes

-yo lo he hecho-dije sentido

-ay lobito!cual?

Ahí me cacho!

-este..bueno…no me acuerdo pero..una vez te lleve serenata!-

-ese fui yo y se la lleve a mi prometida-reclamo Deuce

Que no puede una sola vez ayudarme? ¬¬

Yo lo mire molesto

-ok, si pero te dije, esa canción también es para ti

-o sea que de parasito te aprovechaste de que Deuce pago el mariachi y te acomodaste-sonrio Clawdeen

-claro que no!-me defendi- además, ninguna de las canciones que me gustan para ti, te gusta chiquita

-lobito, tu solo oyes rock, esos tipos parece que se les va a safar la cabeza de tanto que la mueven

Todos rieron ante el comentario y mejor preferí callar y cruzarme de brazos, con una mujer jamas se discute y menos una que tenia razón

-sabes amor, se me acaba de ocurrir algo-dijo Viveka a su esposo

-dime querida-respondio Stein

-que te parece si organizamos una noche de bohemia en la mansión RAD este fin de semana y que Dan cante para todos

Las chicas aplaudieron entusiasmadas

-mamá! Que idea tan genial

-tendriamos que preguntarle a Poseidon si lo acepta

-porque no? Un momento romántico nos lo merecemos, no lo crees? Que dices querido? Nos apartarías este sábado?

-claro-dijo mi primo-entro a trabajar hasta la una de la madrugada y creo que si tendre tiempo para cantar para ustedes

-estupendo!-palmeo la dama-Deuce, crees que podrias llamarle a tu papá?

-el no pondrá objeciones, señora-sonrio el griego-siempre que sea fiesta a todo dice que si, cuenten con ella

-entonces, esta decidido, este sábado en la RAD

Las chicas gritaron felices y rodearon a mi primo preguntándole mil cosas, solo Cleo seguía con su chico hablándose ambos en voz bajita y riéndose uno con el otro, las demás , ni caso nos hacían, se sentaron en derredor de Dan y pedían una y otra canción

-que genial-decia Heath celoso a mi lado- a ver cuando vienen a no hacernos caso

-y Lagoona ni me pregunto si queria postre-respondio Gil furioso

-amo la música y eso ustedes lo saben, pero no cuando el cantante se lleva la atención de mi novia-

Thad solo miraba la escena sin hablar,volteo hacia Deuce y pregunto

-no debiste llamar a tu papá para saber si dara permiso para la noche bohemia?-

El griego sonrio

-amigo, ahorita no va a contestarnos!

-no si Al esta ahí-rio Cleo-te acuerdas en New York, baby?

-como olvidarlo!

Thad los miro

-que paso alla?

La pareja se rio con complicidad

-algo…muy especial, verdad bebe?-dijo la bella besando a su esposo

-definitivamente-respondio el griego

Yo también deseaba saber lo que había pasado, había notado que el padre de Deuce usaba una alianza distinta de la que tenia al igual que el conde, mas no las tome en cuenta hasta que lo estaban mencionando

Me quede unos minutos pensativo, si el matrimonio de los padres de mi novia se disolvía, ella iba a sufrir demasiado, mas mi suegro aun estaba en casa, lo había visto ahí todos los días que había salido con Lala,realmente era una unión muy extraña.

Una hora mas tarde, decidimos terminar la reunión y llevar a nuestras novias a casa, ya que al dia siguiente había escuela, Lala aun platicaba animadamente con mi primo y este se veia nervioso al estar con mi chiquita

Eso no me agrado mucho que me acerque a ella, técnicamente me había ignorado toda la velada

-te llevo a casa?-pregunte

Mas Thad respondio

-Clawd, mi tio me pidió que la llevara yo, te acuerdas? Mejor tu y Clawdeen vayan a casa-

-es buena idea lobito-dijo Draculaura-ve con tu hermanita y con Dan, yo me voy con mi primito

-no hay problema si te llevo-dije insistiendo-quiero hacerlo

-si pero ya conoces a papá si lo desobedecemos, asi que es preferible obedecerlo

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrio

-nos vemos mañana, pórtate bonito-me deseo y se fue con Thad

-bonito?-repeti extrañado y lo que mas me molesto, fue que se despidió de mi primo también de beso, ok, eso ya estaba pasándose de la raya, dimos las gracias a los anfitriones y no me quedo de otra mas que irme a casa con mi familia

Mientras tanto, Thad llevaba a su prima a su hogar, la cual ponía una memoria con las canciones de 1D en el estéreo

-me cayo super bien el primo de Clawd, a ti no?-pregunto Lala a su primo

-si, es buena gente-sonrio Thad

-ojala y Poseidon si acepte hacer la bohemia en la mansión sera super increíble escucharlo cantar no te parece?-

-definitivamente si, aunque no creo que Poseidon se niegue a prestarnos la mansión

-yo pienso lo mismo, el es super buena onda y creo que no pondrá objeción a que hagamos la reunió-sonrio Lala

Se quedaron un rato escuchando la canción cuando mi cuñado le solto

-prima..como esta el matrimonio de tus papas?

-bien-respondio mi chiquita como si nada

-no les ha afectado el compañerismo de Poseidon y tu papá?-

-no! Todo esta super con mis papitos, aunque ahora el usa una sortija diferente, es raro, pero mamá me dijo que perdió la suya y que la reemplazo por otra

El vampiro solo asentia con una sonrisa maliciosa

-tio aun vive en casa?

Draculaura le miro

-porque no habría de vivir ahí?-

-bueno, casi siempre esta con Poseidon…

Ella suspiro

-lo se, pero a mamá parece no importarle, el come con nosotros y a veces cena, pero siempre me da las buenas noches, eso no ha cambiado

-y con Vlady?

-bueno…casi no están mucho juntos, a mi hermano no le gusta estar con papá

-motivo?-dijo Thad mirándola

-no lo se…pero solo lo carga y el llora a grito abierto, le disgusta que lo toque, es algo raro

-los bebes presienten las cosas

-como cuales?-

-no lo se Lala., pero piénsatelo bien, las uniones de vampiros son mas que nada como guerreros en batalla, pero algunas llegan a ser tan profundas como verdaderos matrimonios

Mi chiquita lo miro preocupada

-y se de muchos que han abandonado a su familia por vivir con su pareja

-mamá me dijo que se tiene que respetar a la esposa del compañero-

-siempre y cuando no se inmiscuyan los sentimientos, cuando eso sucede, terminan separándose de sus esposas

-eso no me lo dijo mamá!-dijo Draculaura asustada-yo no quiero que nada cambie entre ellos

-entonces exígele a tu padre que pase mas tiempo en su hogar con ustedes que con Poseidon, no lo crees? Tu mamá jamas se lo dira, quizás por orgullo pero quizás esta en ti, salvar el matrimonio de tus queridos papitos primita

-creeme, eso hare, gracias por abrirme los ojos Thady

-por nada-sonrio el chico con malicia y sus mirada tenia un brillo extraño

Al dia siguiente, mi novia estaba paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, su papá no había estado con ella en el almuerzo y cuando volvió de la escuela, tampoco se encontraba en la mesa, en donde se había metido? Su madre estaba de lo mas normal atendiendo a su hermanito que parecía que la ausencia de su progenitor se debía mas bien en un viaje de negocios, yo note a mi novia algo extraña en la escuela ese dia y las palabras que Thad le había dicho la noche anterior, habían comenzado a hacer mella en ella, salio decidida de su habitación a hablar con su madre y al bajar por las escaleras, el conde llegaba a casa como si nada, aunque eso si, vestido diferente de como lo había visto la noche anterior

-hola querido-sonrio la bella Ine quien estaba en la sala con el bebe

-hola nena-le beso el –todo bien?

-genial, te llegaron unos documentos de Hellsing

-los abriste?

-no

-abrelos, son tuyos, dijiste que comenzarías a trabajar de nuevo

-en serio puedo?-sonrio ella

-Ine, es tu empresa, yo solo te ayudo

-y te lo agradezco, gracias amor-le dijo ella levantándose y dándole al bebe- los traeré ahora mismo

la dama salio un momento de la estancia y Vlady comenzó a llorar en cuanto su padre lo cargo

-aah ya vas a empezar-dijo con fastidio- hijo, fingamos que nos llevamos bien de acuerdo?

-a donde fuiste?-pregunto Lala acercándose

El conde la miro

-hola cosijo, que tal la escuela?-

-te hice una pregunta-respondio ella cruzándose de brazos

-estaba trabajando-dijo el

-en donde?

-en la oficina

-es en serio?-cuestiono ella mirándolo molesta

Al observo mas detenidamente a su hija

-si, por?

-no estabas en la RAD?

-no he ido a la RAD-respondio

-y porque no almorzaste con nosotros?-pregunto

-Sali temprano

-ay mira! Que casualidad

-hija, te pasa algo?-pregunto el conde moviendo a su bebe-mira que Vlad no esta lo que se dice de lo mas comodo conmigo como para que tu estes interrogándome-

-estabas con Poseidon?-le solto directamente mi novia

-Lala-le interrumpio su madre molesta-deja de cuestionar a tu padre y llévate a Vlady arriba

-pero mamá!

-es una orden-rectifico con voz firme la condesa-y que sea la ultima vez que interrogas a tu papá, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo, esta claro?

Mi novia asintió con los ojos en lagrimas, si hay algo que no puede soportar mi chica es que su madre la regañe, tomo a su hermano y subio veloz sin decirle nada al conde

-que le pasa?-pregunto Al confundido

Ine la miro

-no lo se, pero jamas te había preguntado tantas cosas

El principe suspiro sintiéndose culpable

-tendremos que decírselo

-yo te dije que lo hicieras-le regaño su mujer

-ya se…pero no quiero que termine odiándome

-AL

-todo esto es mi culpa-se dejo caer el vampiro en la sala- jamas pensé que podría engendrar tan pronto

-Poseidon siempre fue mas fértil que Hades-respondio ella sentándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos- además, las cosas pasan por un motivo y tu hija es una bendición no un error

-su padre jamas la va a querer, Deuce tampoco, Maddie querra matarla, Lala se sentirá desplazada, Vlady me odia, en pocas palabras, la jodi magistralmente

La condesa sonrio con ternura

**Dejandoles el nuevo capitulo**

**Agradeciendo de antemano su preferencia**

**Gracias**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-no lo hiciste, te enamoraste y tu bebe es la recompensa a ese amor-

-creo que lo mejor sera no decirle nada a Poseidon, le diremos que es hija nuestra

-ja! No-dijo Ine decidida-el querra matarme porque pensara que tuvimos relaciones y no, disculpa, pero no lo acepto

-el sabe que eres mi esposa

-si pero aunque diga que esta de acuerdo, no lo esta! Tu no aceptaste su dualidad, porque el si?, además, si le dices eso, terminara buscando de nuevo a Maddie para tener un hijo con ella solo para darte una lección y el que terminara sufriendo, seras tu y la bebe porque su padre, en vez de amarla, la odiara!

-te diría que no, pero se que tienes razón-

-Al…deja de pensar tonterías, Poseidon tiene que saberlo, y sera su decisión si quiere a su hija o no, pero que el sea quien lo decida, al igual que Lala y Deuce, es la hermana de ambos y tendrán que aceptarla o simplemente no acercarse, pero debes comenzar a dejar de tratar a Draculaura como una niña pequeña, ya no lo es

-es mi princesa y la adoro

-lo se…pero debe madurar y debe aprender que las cosas son ahora distintas, y que cambiaran mas con la llegada de su nueva hermanita, le guste o no

La dama tomo la mano del vampiro con fuerza el cual asentía con firmeza

-tienes mi total apoyo, pero debemos hablar con ella

Yo había llegado a casa despues de un dia bastante pesado, la mayoría de mis amigos estaban molestos con sus novias por la bohemia anterior, menos Deuce y Cleo y Thad que no había ido a la escuela por un asunto de su madre, las chicas le hacían la –"ley del hielo" a sus novios y cuando quise acercarme a hablar con mi novia, note que ella estaba muy animada platicando por whats app con mi primo! A que horas había conseguido su numero?

Realmente me parecio de muy mal gusto y me hice el desaparecido el resto del dia, que cuando sono el timbre y ella me llamo para preguntarme si la llevaría a casa, le dije que no, faltaba mas! Que la lleve mi primo, alegue que tenia que pasar por la medicina de mi hermanito y ella toda comprensiva me dijo que no me preocupara que Viktor iba a ir por su hija y que ellos la llevaban a casa

Asi que cuando llegue a casa, fui directo hacia mi habitación que era en donde estaba mi primo y en efecto, ahí estaba el, componiendo una canción o eso parecía

Yo me acerque a el

-hola

-hola primo-me sonrio-buen dia en la escuela?

-nada mal..oye,…quien te dio el numero de mi novia?-le pregunte directamente

-Clawdeen

-ah..y para que lo quieres?

-le pregunte que si le molestaría que le dedicara una canción

Que?

D:

Claro que me quede frio

-una…canción?-pregunte directamente

-si, y me dijo que estaría muy complacida de escucharla

-te dijo que si?

-si

-pero porque?

-porque le gustan los detalles

-pero no eres su novio!

-y?

-como y?

Aumente los decibeles de mi voz

-esta mal que una chica con novio acepte la canción de otro-replique furioso

-primo..es solo una canción, no pasa nada

-que cosa? Oye! Eso no…

-o acaso te sientes amenazado por mi?-me pregunto con malicia

o.o

a mi primo le gustaba mi novia?

Ok..esto ya no me gustaba!

-claro que no-reclame muy seguro de mi

-entonces puedo seguir haciéndola

-pero no me pediste permiso a mi

-como?-me pregunto con burla

-ella te dijo que si, pero debiste preguntarme a mi, si te daba permiso de regalarle una canción a MI NOVIA-recalque lo ultimo por si el no lo había escuchado

-primo, ayer me dijiste que tu chica esta tan segura de tu amor que no te importaban los detalles

-asi es

-y no creo que por el hecho de que le regale una canción, ella termine contigo y se venga a mi lado o si?

DDDDD:

-por supuesto que no!-casi grite-Lala esta enamorada de mi y se que jamas me seria infiel

Por si no lo han notado lindo publico, soy la persona mas insegura que existe en este mundo pero tendo derecho de sentirme asi, ya me bajaron a mi novia un amigo y no tenia intención de que volviera a pasarme lo mismo con mi chiquita

Y no era por orgullo

Realmente es porque amo a Draculaura

-entonces, le regalare la canción como habíamos quedado y se la cantare el dia de la bohemia en la mansión, te parece?

Creo que echaba humo por las orejas del coraje que sentía en ese momento,tanto que estuve a punto de levantarlo y decirle en su cara:

Aléjate de Lala! Ella es mia

Pero la voz de mamá llamándonos a comer me detuvo

-ahí vamos tia-dijo el en tono dulzon-anda Clawdy, vámonos

Y yo solo deseaba hacerlo pedazos y amarrarlo cual rollo de sushi

Pero como diria mi novia...

Todo ...buen..ki

Jummmmmmm -_-

Horas mas tarde,en casa de los Tepes, Lala había llevado ya a su hermano con su nana y ella se encontraba en su habitación acomodando sus nuevos muñecos de 1D que su padre le había repuesto toda su colección, que como ya recordaran, le habían quitado al ir a buscar a su hogar, el libro de la Talamasca, el conde abria la puerta de la habitación de mi novia mientras su esposa entraba

-hija, podemos hablar?-pregunto Integra a mi chiquita

Ella solo asintió

Los mayores tomaron asiento en la cama de mi novia mientras ella permanecia de pie

-Al-dijo la dama

-empieza tu

-claro que no!-reclamo ella

-master

-AL!

-el que sea!-reclamo Lala-que pasa?

Ambos se miraron nerviosos

-cariño-hablo la dama-papá quiere decirte algo…es muy importante y creo que debes de saberlo

Mi novia lo miro nerviosa

-vas a separarte de mamá verdad?-pregunto con angustia

-eh? N…o..claro que no-respondio el conde de inmediato nervioso-de donde sacas eso?

-de tu dualidad! Prefieres a tu compañero que a ella, ya me lo habían dicho!que horror! Sere hija de padres divorciados!-decia Lala con escandalo

-cariño

-como pudiste dejar a mamá por el? No debiste!yo confiaba en ti.-reclamo mi novia-ustedes se amaban! Porque paso esto? No debiste dejar que pasara! Eres un tonto!

-quieres escucharme?-hablo Al-

-no! Digas lo que digas no lo acepto, no debes dejar a mi madre te lo prohíbo, deshaz tu compañerismo, y vuelve con tu familia ahora oiste? No quiero ni acepto nada mas-dijo la chica dando un golpe con su piecito en el suelo

-olvidalo Master-se levanto el conde furioso-ella no entenderá

Y salio dando un portazo

-AL-le llamo Integra

Lala también aprovecho esto para salir de su habitación, no tenia animos ni intención de estar cerca de su madre, porque por culpa de ella, su papá la había dejado de amar

Los hijos a veces somos los que mas duramente juzgamos a nuestros padres, sin recordar que ellos también tienen el derecho de equivocarse o enamorarse de otras personas

La condesa solo suspiro con fuerza

Sabia que su hija no iba a comprender los asuntos vampiricos, pero tarde o temprano era algo que tenia que pasar.

En ese momento yo habia ido por mi novia bastante molesto, tenia que hablar con ella y aclararle que no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie mas, estaba por tocar el timbre cuando ella abrió echa una furia

-vienes por mi?-pregunto furiosa

Yo me quede asi o.o

-este…si chiquita…si quieres…

-claro que quiero! Vamos, Llévame al mall, ahora!

Y cerrando la puerta,entro a mi auto, muy decidida y cruzandose de brazos, como vi que estaba de muy mal humor, preferí dejar los reclamos para despues y obedecerla al instante

Cuando Lala se enoja, es cuando mas se parece a su padre

Y creanme, si da algo de miedito :s

El conde había ido a la RAD a pensar las cosas que estaban pasando en su hogar, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perder a su familia y menos a su hija, pero una cosa era segura…Draculaura era ya una jovencita que tarde o temprano haría su vida y se casaria ya sea conmigo o con cualquier otro, Vlady siempre iba a contar con el aunque no se llevaran bien e Ine, iba a ser toda su vida, su master, el era su esclavo y a pesar de que no podía separarse de su lado, realmente amaba estar con su familia, porque ellos eran parte de su vida.

Estaba sentado en la parte alta de la mansion en un balcón que estaba en el segundo piso y que dominaba el hall y los monitores de la sala principal, ahí se había ido a refugiar el principe

Los últimos acontecimientos de su vida le habían hecho dar un gran giro, realmente, todo lo que le pasaba era por su culpa, el se había enamorado a tal extremo que puso en riesgo la estabilidad de su familia, su pasado matrimonio y la felicidad de sus hijos, el suspiraba con melancolía pensando,en la mejor manera de que nadie saliera lastimado y poder ser feliz con la persona que amaba, no le gustaba discutir con Lala…era su consentida y no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin hablarle,tenia que explicarle la situación o , en un caso extremo, no abandonar tan seguido su hogar, ya que su hija extrañaba su presencia, el conde suspiraba con tristeza, si tan solo las cosas fueran distintas, pero tener una dualidad…era muy complicado

En eso, Poseidon entraba a la mansión, Demeter lo recibió gustosa colgandose de su brazo y ambos platicaban de lo mas agradable cosa que no le parecio nada bien al vampiro

Se imagino, que si el tenia una dualidad…

Que le impediría al dios tenerla también? Volver con Maddie…con Demeter...o con cualquier otra que conociera mas adelante,sabia bien que no iba a poder soportarlo, era demasiado celoso para sufrirlo y llegaron a su mente las palabras de Fere:

"A nadie le gusta compartir a la persona amada"

Y era muy cierto, si odiaba que Demeter tocara al dios, no imaginaba como reaccionaria al saber que Poseidon estuviera en la cama con alguien mas, se incorporo un poco , gritandole desde el segundo piso su nombre, el padre de Deuce volteo a mirarlo y sonriendo le saludo, Demeter solo lo veia con algo de desagrado cuando el jefe de la RAD subia con el

-no pensé que estuvieras aquí-fue lo primero que dijo el hombre cuando mi suegro lo jalo hacia si besándolo intensamente, esto tomo a Poseidon totalmente desprevenido pero lo abrazo posesivamente

-tu eres mio-le recordó molesto el vampiro-no me interesa nada mas!recuerda que te casaste conmigo, eres mi marido y no quiero verte hablando con nadie, esta claro?- dijo en tono posesivo y celoso

El dios solo lo miro extrañado pero asintió

-lo que mandes!-respondio aun atontado por el beso

AL lo jalo hacia el sentándolo a su lado y su pareja lo abrazo con ternura, no iba a dejar que nadie empañara su felicidad, que tanto le había costado tenerla, y aun a costa de quien fuera, el no volveria a tener su dualidad porque ahora, estaba unido al dios para siempre

Poseidon le miraba de reojo y le pregunto

-pasa algo, cielito?-

El conde suspiro

-nada

-estas seguro? Porque estas peor que mujer con hormonas descontroladas

Al lo miro asi -_- y resoplando contesto:

-es Lala…esta enojada conmigo

-por?

-piensa que abandone a su madre por ti

-ella ya sabe lo nuestro?

-no, Ine y yo decidimos no mencionárselo, no lo entendería, técnicamente solo Deuce y Cleo saben la verdad-

-entiendo

-pero esta muy enojada conmigo, piensa que los abandonare y que no me hare cargo de ellos-

-eso jamas pasara

-y se que sabe que no los dejare, pero algo o alguien le dijo lo contrario y eso me molesta, pensé que Lala confiaría mas en mi-

-es tu hija y no quiere compartirle con nadie, en cierto modo es comprensible, Al...yo jamas te pediría que los abandonaras

El vampiro lo miro

-lo se…pero…

-pero?

-y si terminas cansándote de mi?-pregunto con tristeza

Poseidon sonrio

-sabes que eso jamas pasara

-a nadie le gusta compartir lo que ama

-esa frasecita del odioso de Fere la tengo atravesada-bromeo el dios

-es verdad…yo no te compartiría con nadie…se que soy egoísta pero no pude soportar el pensar que estarías con Maddie viviendo con ella, quizás el dia de mañana,…te moleste que este con ellos, y que no pueda estar contigo…¿que te impediría irte?-

El dios alzo su mano mostrando su alianza

-esto…te jure amor eterno y si hay algo que se hacer…es cumplir mi palabra, yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que podamos vivir juntos…ahora no es momento y lo se…pero soy el mas paciente para poder tener lo que amo junto a mi y tu vales la pena esperarte una eternidad

-asi como con Maddie?-se atrevio a preguntar

-no, esto es diferente…entre nosotros no hay rencores, odios, mentiras ni traiciones, ni nada que ensombrezca lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es por eso que haría todo por ti

Al beso intensamente a su pareja

-te amo-

-y yo te amo a ti-le abrazo nuevamente el dios sonriendo.

-gracias por esperar-

-a la orden-sonrio Poseidon de manera coqueta

**BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**XD**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DYLAN –DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto, Draculaura se bebia su séptima malteada de chocolate, y yo la miraba honestamente algo asustado, cuando termino, solo avento el vaso un poco cruzándose de brazos

-este…quieres otra?-pregunte

-no, porque engordo-respondio con simpleza y sin mirarme

"y con siete malteadas no engordaras nada" pensé mas no se lo dije

-chiquita..te pasa algo?-le pregunte

-es mi papá!-dijo furiosa

Yo la mire confundido, técnicamente Alucard es un dios para mi novia, su papi bonito, su adoracion y que hablara de el asi, me parecía extraño

-que pasa con el?-pregunte

-su compañero

-Poseidon?- dije extrañado

-si, ese-

-que hay con el?-

-se lo quiere apropiar!

Creo que no entendia muy bien la ecuación

-como?-volvi a cuestionar

-ay Clawd! Tu sabes! Llevárselo, quedarse con el, divorciarse de mamá y que mi padre se vaya con el-

-aah claro que no-sonrei

Ella me miro de malas

-Clawd, tu no me mentirías verdad?

Oh oh, problemas

-n…o-respondi

-dime…como es papá cuando esta con Poseidon?-

Estaba en lios! Obviamente, todos los chicos sabíamos que ambos eran ya una pareja bastante estable,la vez anterior que habíamos salido lo comprobamos y los apoyábamos al 100, pero en general, había visto bastante feliz al conde, mas no se lo pensaba decir a mi chiquita

-bueno…ellos se llevan bien, normal, como...amigos-menti

Lala suspiro

-no quiero que nada cambie en mi casa, Clawd…siempre he visto a mis padres juntos y enamorados, no me gustaría que algo cambiara para mal…no podría…ellos son mis papas

-linda…debes entender una cosa…todos tenemos derecho de cambiar de parecer y cuando el amor llega a nuestras vidas…no podemos negarle la entrada

-que quieres decir? Que el ama a Poseidon?-pregunto asustada

-no, no...escuchame…Lala…ellos siempre serán tus padres aunque algo suceda con ellos, no digo que este pasando, simplemente que tu estas enamorada de mi, cierto?

Por favor!que diga que si :s

-claro-respondio al momento

-aun cuanto tu eres una vampiro y yo un lobo, eso no fue impedimento para que nos enamoraramos, o si?

Ella me miro pensativa

-creo que no

-el amor es asi, llega en cuanto menos te lo esperas, pero también se va, no podemos cambiarlo o hacer que el corazón razone cuando cae en sus redes, y debemos aceptar cuando lo que antes unia a las personas, no exista mas-

-pero

-y no puedes cambiarlo por mucho que lo quieras, uno no debe juzgar a las personas por quienes aman,….si no amarlas por quienes son para nosotros

Ella bajo sus lindos ojitos, y se solto su hermoso cabello que traía agarrado en una pinza, realmente es mas bella de lo que se imaginan, yo acaricie su rostro con ternura, no me gustaba verla sufrir

-no quiero verte triste-dije

-es que no quiero que nada cambie

Bese su mano con ternura

-nada va a cambiar en tu mundo chiquita, tienes dos padres que te aman y un novio que daría la vida por ti, si fuera necesario

Ella sonrio

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro, acaricie su linda cara y le robe un beso, primero fue lento y dulce mas note que ella deseaba mas de mi, que deje que la pasión dominara y la atraje ,haciéndolo mas intenso, su dulce sabor me embriago, jamas Lala había dejado que la besara asi, y me parecio…lo mas excitante que haya sentido en el mundo, ella se separo sonriendo y yo la miraba sorprendido

-eso me gusto-sonrio algo sexy

Hormonas al mil OOON

-y a mi!-dije con una sonrisa boba

-creo…que podemos comenzar a besarnos…de esa forma ya, no lo crees?-dijo coqueta

Wow!

-por supuesto!-dije de inmediato-me encantaría

Mi novia sonrio dándome un corto beso

-ok guapote…lo anotaremos en la agenda de cosas por hacer

Yo la miraba extasiado, esta era mi dulce muñeca?porque me la habían cambiado por una mas sexy

Y les digo algo?

Eso me encantaba! *¬*

Ejem, perdón, pasamos una tarde de lo mas agradable, paseando y platicando y preferí no mencionar ya a mi primo porque no queria que algo la molestara, estaba pasando un mal momento y creo que ya habría tiempo despues para escenas de celos de mi parte, la lleve temprano a casa y mi dulce Lala entro a su mansión llamando a su mamá, la cual estaba sentada en la sala esperándola

-hola mami!-la saludo ella feliz

Ine se veia extremadamente seria

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo

-pasa algo?-pregunto Draculaura asustada

-en primera, no me avisaste que saldrías

-lo lamento es que…estaba tan enojada que..

-no me importa señorita!-reclamo con firmeza Integra-usted no se manda sola y debe avisarme a donde estará

Lala bajo la mirada con tristeza

-lo lamento mami

-en segunda, quiero que me respondas que fue esa actitud en la habitación? Como te atreviste a hablarle asi a tu padre?

-es que

-es que nada! El siempre te ha consentido en todo y tu no tienes ningún derecho de exigirle que deshaga ningún compañerismo!

-pero mami es que tu..

-ven conmigo-mando la comandante de Hellsing

Mi novia obedecio al momento

Entraron a la oficina de mi suegro en donde Lala tomo asiento por mandato de su madre, mientras ella prendia la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a si

-hija, tu padre no sabe que te mostrare esto, pero creo que ya es hora de que sepas, quien es realmente Alucard Tepes

Mi novia la veia con extrañeza, ella sabia que su padre había trabajado para su mamá en Inglaterra como …de una especia de guardasespaldas, Integra coloco un video con escenas de batallas de su padre propiedad de Hellsing, y en ellas, aparecia el vampiro en encarnizadas peleas contra sus enemigos, mi chica se paro de prisa al escuchar el sonido de las balas e iba a empezar a tener su ataque de pánico cuando su madre le grito:

-sientate!

Y mi chiquita obedecio al momento mas no por eso tapo sus oídos al oir las espantosas descargas de las armas de su padre, el cual lucia totalmente distinto de como ella lo conocía, un millón de veces distinto, utilizaba su poderosa magia, demasiado malévola en ocasiones y mi novia no podía hilar al monstruo que estaba mirando en pantalla con su dulce papito, incluso los enemigos lo habían decapitado, cosa que hizo que Lala tuviese incluso nauseas, pero no podía dejar de ver, la manera tan salvaje que su padre sabia luchar, de sus hermosos ojos, no quedaba un solo rastro, solo una sonrisa macabra estaba en su rostro y parecía disfrutar en extremo el olor a sangre a muerte y a dolor que dejaba en derredor, Integra miro a su hija y apago la pantalla, era suficiente para ella

Draculaura estaba sin habla

-ese es tu papá-dijo

Mi novia no articulaba palabra

.-Drácula, es el primer vampiro que ha existido…el orillo esta maldición a toda una raza, anterior a eso, fue uno de los caballeros cruzados mas salvajes, crueles y sanguinarios que existieron en el mundo, su nombre era sinónimo de muerte, y reino en Vlaquia hace muchísimos siglos…sabias, que estuvo casado?-le pregunto

-s…i-respondio ella con poca voz-con...Elizabetha

-en efecto…fue un amor maldecido por la desgracia, el adoro muchísimo, ella llevo amor y dulzura a su vida de crímenes, mas no iba a poder disfrutar de el, ya que sus enemigos le mintieron a la mujer que amaba diciéndole que habían acabado con tu padre y ella se suicido, no pudo soportar vivir sin el amor de su vida,Dracula no lo tomo nada bien….e injurio a dios, le maldijo, un caballero que antes peleo por el, le despreciaba de la manera mas vil, por ese motivo fue maldecido de esa forma, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo… en un vampiro,.. Lala…tu no has visto lo que tu padre es capaz de hacer…cuando su poder se desata…es peor que el mismo infierno

Su hija estaba muda

- Al vivio en una oscuridad profunda por miles de siglos, solo, sin nadie a su lado, llevando una vida de muerte y desolacion, sumido en una maldición eterna, Mina Harper llego a su vida, la segunda mujer importante para el, tan parecida a Elizabetha, y se obsesiono con ella, mas estaba casada y su esposo no permitio que se la arrebatarn,pidió ayuda a mi abuelo quien lo combatio, lo vencio y lo condeno a ser un esclavo de Hellsing, ya que solo el pudo detener su terrible poder, y lo mantuvo como un muerto hasta que me conocio a los 12 años…y yo lo devolví a la vida, y desde entonces es mi maquina de guerra, mi guerrero personal y mi esclavo

-y tu esposo?

-no, siempre sera mi esclavo-rectifico con firmeza- me enamore de el, si, pero jamas.,Nunca, perdi de vista el objetivo principal de mi abuelo, mantener al asesino mas altamente peligroso bajo el dominio de Hellsing, y si se llegara a desatar su poder, desaparecerlo por el bien de la humanidad, mas el cambio un poco en cuanto naciste tu, formamos una familia, tu fuiste la luz que el necesitaba y que ilumino, toda su existencia, y redimió su camino por uno mas humano, asi paso por años hasta que el amor volvió de nuevo a su vida

-tu?-pregunto ella llorando

Ine sonrio

-no, el amor que tu padre siente por mi, es muy distinto, me amo como mujer, si, y fui muy feliz cuando lo hizo, yo siempre lo amare, y le sere eternamente fiel, pero esto que volvió a su vida con esa fuerza, Al no lo sentía desde que entrego su corazón por primera vez…a Elizabetha…aunque ahora tiene un nuevo nombre…

-Poseidon-respondio Lala bajando la mirada

-asi es

-pero mami!

-y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo, es mas…yo no deseo hacer nada para que el no sienta lo que ahora lo consume, no se puede luchar contra el amor hija…

-pero tu dijiste que el compañerismo…

-lo se…pero Lala…viste el video…tu padre peleo por mi causa, miles de veces, lo vi sangrar, lastimado, incluso lo mataron por mi…dime ..como puedo negarle su felicidad ahora? –

Lala no sabia que decir…

-Al no desea dejarte a ti, a mi o a Vlady. Somos su familia, hija, y ahora Poseidon lo es también, porque lo ama…y debemos apoyar ese amor…además…debes de saber algo

-hay mas?-dijo mi novia angustiada, era ya demasiado para ella

-si…los vampiros pueden engendrar bebes cuando el amor que los une con su pareja, es intenso, y tu padre, tiene a la hija de Poseidon y de el dentro de si-

-que?-grito Lala

Creo que le cayo azúcar a mi novia ._.

-es tu hermana, tuya y de Deuce, es mejor que lo sepas, puedes o no participar de la felicidad de nosotros, pero si no lo deseas, lo aceptaremos, pero no juzgues el amor, querida mia,…es lo mas hermoso que puede pasarle a cualquier ser humano, vampiro o monster en este mundo

Draculaura estaba en verdad en shock

Ine la abrazo

-siempre seremos una familia Lala…aun cuando papá y yo , solo seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, yo no dejare de ser su master, hasta que su ahora esposo, me reclame ese titulo y yo se lo cederé con gusto, no puedo impedir la felicidad de Al...me regalo dos hermosos hijos, a los que amo con toda mi alma y que eran lo que me hacia falta en mi existencia-

Mi pequeña niña abrazaba a su madre

-me gustaba …mas cuando estaba enamorado de ti-decia mi chica en lagrimas

-cariño, una mujer debe aceptar y dejar ir cuando el amor se acaba, luchar por algo que ya no es tuyo, no es honorable, y menos viniendo de mi, jamas haria algo asi por mi titulo de nobleza, yo supe que había perdido a tu padre. El primer dia que Poseidon apareció en nuestras vidas,…lo sentí por esa conexión que el y yo tenemos,….y que no se romperá porque sigo siendo su dueña….pero ahí note, que Al. Lo deseo con una fuerza que jamas le había conocido y que poco a poco hizo, que el dios, dejara de amar a Maddie para que terminara rendido a sus pies, es un encanto que el posee, y que le hizo ganar el amor de Poseidon. Cariño…tu padre y yo jamas dejaremos de querernos, porque los tenemos a ustedes, y se que tu, en el fondo, amas demasiado a tu papito y solo deseas verlo feliz porque el seria capaz de dar, hasta su propia vida por salvar la tuya

**HOLA A TODOS**

**AQUÍ SUBIENDOLES EL FIC**

**XD**

**GOOOOL DE MEXICO**

**EJEM**

**OK NO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DYLAN -DEUCE**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi novia asintió llorando y abrazando a su madre con fuerza, un nuevo bebe venia en camino y ella queria ser parte de su existencia, por el simple hecho de ser hija de su hermoso padre

Mientras tanto, yo llegue muy feliz a mi casa, mi madre estaba poniendo la mesa para la cena y me acerque a ayudarle

-gracias querido-me sonrio - debo servir temprano para que Dan se vaya a trabajar

-y mi primo?-pregunte

-se esta duchando, Viveka me llamo para decirme lo del sábado, estoy tan emocionada!ya me puse en contacto con todas y haremos una deliciosa cena , Poseidon ya acepto

-que bien-dije algo molesto, Dan le pensaba dar la canción que le estaba escribiendo a mi novia en esa noche de bohemia-

-querido…puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto mi madre

-claro

-podrias llevar a tu primo mañana a Monster High?

Oh oh…..

-como…para que?-pregunte-

-me gustaría que Dan viera lo que se esta perdiendo al no terminar de estudiar la preparatoria, que vaya contigo y que le demuestres lo que es un dia normal de escuela

-mamá estoy seguro que lo sabe

-por favor-me pidió ella mirándome

Y ante los ruegos de una madre, uno debe obedecer

-ok-sonrei- mañana va conmigo, solo espero que no haya problema con Buena Sangre

-no, le llame para pedirle autorización, si acepta, papá y yo buscaremos como pagarle la escuela

-eres un encanto en verdad-me acerque a besarla-siempre pensando en tu familia

-uno debe ayudarse-me palmeo mamá el rostro- para eso estamos

Yo sonreí aunque interiormente no estaba tan seguro de que Lala y Dan estuvieran cerca de el

Mas tarde, Al había vuelto ya a casa y estaba leyendo algunos documentos en su oficina, siempre solia trabajar hasta tarde despues de darle las buenas noches a mi novia pero como pensaba que ella estaba molesta con el, prefirió no subir a su habitación, en lugar de su acostumbrado escoces, estaba tomando una bebida energética, acababa de colocar la dolorosa inyección que hacia que su hija no terminara succionando todo su poder, y equilibraba sus fuerzas no haciendo que tuviera esas extremas fiebres, el ser que había engendrado con el dios, era escandalosamente poderoso

Lala entraba al despacho

-puedo pasar?

Al la miro

-depende…vas a pelear conmigo?

-no

-entonces pasa

Mi chiquita entro con un oso en sus brazos

-porque no fuiste a darme las buenas noches?

-estabas molesta-contesto el conde sin mirarla

Lala sabia que su padre estaba algo sentido con ella, y se acerco mas a el

-papi…

-dime

-lo lamento-dijo sinceramente

El conde volvió a observar a su hija, dejo sus documentos y tomo su mano

-jamas voy a dejarte

Lala miro la nueva sortija de su padre y el bellísimo diamante azul en su mano izquierda

-lo se-dijo ella con decisión-

-siempre sere tu padre, tuyo y de Vlad y tu madre, es la mujer mas importante en mi vida, nadie cambiara eso…son mi mas grande tesoro, lo que me saco de las sombras y me hizo tener la vida normal que siempre desee, somos una familia y nada cambiara en lo absoluto entre nosotros, aquí me tendras para ti, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que tu tambien formes tu propia familia-

-lo se papito-respondio mi chica abrazandolo- y siempre has peleado por nosotros y por mamá

-y lo seguire haciendo porque le pertenezco a Hellsing….soy su esclavo

Eso sonaba, en verdad muy triste

Y ella asintió comprendiendo, su padre no podía haberse enamorado de nadie mas porque técnicamente no podía abandonar la organización, era lógico que terminara enamorado de su madre años atrás ya que era la única mujer con la que el convivia, mas ahora, el conocio a este dios, increíblemente atractivo, carismático y con una personalidad tan arrolladora, que era normal que se sintiera atraído por el y termino entregándole su corazón, en cierta forma, era una historia algo triste la de su progenitor, y el tener a Poseidon a su lado, le había devuelto, Ese amor libre como el primero y que jamas se olvida, que era recompensado con un hijo

Lala lo miro preguntándole

-lo amas mucho?

Al solo asintió

-en una escala del uno al diez?-le cuestiono

-mmm, mas veinte

Ella rio

-eso es mucho!

-lo se, ustedes y el, complementan mi existencia, no podría vivir sin que alguno de los 4 me faltara

-querras decir…5-rectifico mi novia y el vampiro sonrio

-si….ustedes 5-

-y…donde esta mi hermana?-pregunto

-dentro de mi

-como un bebe normal?-cuestiono extrañada

-solo su energía-respondio El conde- los hombres solo cargamos su fuerza vital, el Rey la extrae de nosotros y mediante magia, se forma. Es algo complicado-

-puedo…sentirla?-pregunto dudosa

El príncipe tomo la mano de su hija y la coloco justo en medio de su cuerpo, Lala se sorprendio al máximo al sentir como una calida sensación de ternura la envolvía, aunado a una gran energía, era su hermanita diciéndole "hola", incluso en su mente, pudo verla, un bellísimo bebe de cabellos castaños como su padre, blanca como la nieve, y con hermosos ojos azules

-la veo!-dijo feliz

Su padre sonrio

-ella es tu hermana

-cuando nace?-pregunto entusiasmada

Al suspiro

-no lo se…

-porque?

-Poseidon no sabe nada

-por?

-aun no se lo he dicho

-pero porque no? Deuce querra conocerla, al fin seremos hermanos! Te aseguro que..

-no es tan fácil Lala…

-pero el te ama…

-si…pero no quiere mas hijos y yo cometi un gran error al haberla concebido

-un hijo no es un error-le recordó mi novia-ella merece vivir…

-y lo hara, pero no creo que su padre desee formar parte de su vida y tampoco su hermano

-Deuce?

Al asintió

-Deuce te aseguro que la amara!

-no estes tan segura, linda, el no quiere mas hermanos y jamas lo obligaría a que aceptara a mi bebe, y no soportaría pensar que la despreciara

-nadie le hara eso a mi hermanita-respondio Lala decidida- de eso me encargare yo! Faltaba mas, soy la mayor y jamas dejaría que alguien lastimara a mi Vlady y a mi bebita-

Al sonrio acariciando el rostro de su hija

-gracias cosijo, sabia que podía contar contigo

Ella lo estrecho a su vez

-siempre voy a apoyarte papito, tu has cuidado de mi y hare lo mismo por ti y por mi pequeña-

Ine los miraba desde la puerta de la oficina, sintiéndose sumamente orgullosa de su hija mayor

Al dia siguiente, mi primo, en efecto me acompaño a Monster High,el miraba todo con ojos curiosos, creo que en el pequeño condado de Denver de donde el provenia, no había institutos tan grandes como el nuestro, yo me acerque a mis amigos que estaban en la mesa de la cafetería y groseramente me dijeron un "aaaaaaaaah" al ver a Dan junto a mi

-que demonios les pasa?-les pregunto Deuce furioso

-perdon men-respondio Gil-pero ya ves lo que paso hace dos días, las chicas no nos hablaban por su culpa

-quedaron maravilladas con su canto-secundo Holt

-lo lamento-sonrio Dan-solo quise complacerlas con canciones

-y no es culpa de el que ustedes sean unos patanes con sus novias, que bueno verte amigo-dijo Deuce dándole la mano

-muchas gracias – dijo mi primo tomando asiento

En eso, las chicas entraban con Cleo vestidas de porristas

-Dan!-grito Frankie y todas llegaron corriendo a saludarlo, menos mi novia que no había llegado aun

-que les dije!-dijo Heath celoso al ver a su chica entusiasmada

-vienes a cantar?-pregunto Lagoona al chico

-no, solo vine a acompañar a Clawd a la escuela

-mamá quiere que vea como es un dia en Monster High y veremos si se anima a terminar la preparatoria

-no suena mal-sonrio Deuce con Cleo ya sentada sobre el- trataremos de convencerte de que entres con nosotros y podemos ayudarte con las materias

-si…cuenta con eso-dijo Thad asintiendo

-muchas gracias amigos-respondio mi primo

-perrro te asegurrro que si cantas, tendrrras muchas chicas detrrras tuyo y hasta podrrrias quitarrrle a Deuce el titulo del mas guapo de la escuela-bromeo Abbey

-por favor, eso jamas seria posible-dijo Cleo vanidosa

-no me importa ese titulo, solo deseo gustarle a una sola chica-respondio el griego besando a su novia con los demás haciéndole bulla

-y Draculaura?-le pregunte a mi hermana

-aun no llega-

Me parecía raro, ya que mi chiquita nunca llegaba tarde a la escuela

Lala mientras tanto, se estaba poniendo su uniforme de porrista, ya que por primera vez, si había llegado corriendo al instituto porque se había pasado la noche con su papa y mamá platicando anécdotas de cuando su padre era el arma mas mortal de Hellsing, mil historias que le habían contado ambos y que le habían parecido lo mas increíble que había escuchado, además de que le habían explicado como funcionaba el mundo vampiro, su reino, la elite a la que su padre pertenecia y las uniones tan poderosas que había entre ellos, además de las diferentes clases de vampiros que existían, y todo eso los había mantenido despiertos hasta las 4 de la mañana, asi que había llegado con bastante retraso y solo se cambio justo a tiempo de que la campana sonara y le tocaba entrenamiento, Lala había decidido hablar con Deuce a solas ese dia y asi anunciarle que su padre esperaba a la hermana de ambos y que si el se oponía, iba a tener muy serios problemas

Salio corriendo de los vestidores de las chicas y al dar una vuelta al pasillo, se topo de frente con Dan que la sostuvo antes de caer

-ya se te hizo costumbre esto, pequeña-le sonrio

-Dan!-dijo feliz-que haces aquí?

-vine con Clawd a ver un dia de escuela, pero fui al sanitario y no supe a donde se fue-

-le toca entrenamiento, de seguro esta en gym, vamos!te llevo

-ok-dijo mi primo caminando a su lado-pensamos que no vendrías

-me quede dormida!lo bueno que mi madre me despertó y papá me trajo

-un dia que llegues tarde no es mucho, lista para mañana la noche de bohemia?

-si!-palmeo Lala feliz-ya quiero escucharte de nuevo cantar, sera super genial! Me dedicaras otra canción?

**DEJANDO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**POSEIDON NO A LLEGADO PORQUE DE SEGURO ESTA VIENDO EL PARTIDO -_-**

**EN FIN**

**XD**

**AQUÍ ME TIENEN**

**DYLAN –D-G-**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-por supuesto

-en serio?

-de hecho, te tengo una sorpresa

-una sorpresa?-pregunto ella abriendo sus ojitos emocionada

-asi es, pero debes esperar a mañana

-ay dime que es?-pidio en un ruego

-no, hasta mañana

-ay no me hagas eso, soy mega curiosa, no podre dormir-decia Ula desesperada mientras ambos entraban al gym

-se que lo haras-sonrio Dan –espera a mañana y lo sabras

-ok-dijo ella resignada-esperare, pero mas te vale que me guste-dijo "amenazando" mi novia con una gran sonrisa

-a tan bella dama., solo debe uno tratar de complacerla-respondio mi primo dándole una rosa hecha con una servilleta

Lala la miro con una gran sonrisa recibiéndola

-una flor para otra flor-dijo Dan

-gracias-la tomo mi novia bastante halagada por el detalle

Todo esto, visto por mi, y sintiendo unos terribles celos de ver como mi primo, se estaba acercando demasiado a mi chiquita

En eso, Deuce entraba con Cleo al lugar y mi chica dijo:

-te veo luego Dan!

Y salio veloz hacia donde estaba el griego jalándolo

-tu! Ven conmigo-dijo llevándoselo con ella

-oye!-grito Cleo furiosa al ver que se iban juntos- a donde te llevas a mi novio?

Y salio detrás de ellos, ya conocen como es la egipcia de posesiva

-que pasa Lala?-pregunto Deuce bastante extrañado

Mi novia lo saco a los pasillo y al ver que no había nadie mas, lo solto

-tenemos que hablar-mando

-acerca?-

-de nuestros padres

Deuce respiro nervioso, no sabia que mi novia ya sabia todo acerca de su unión y no queria ser indiscreto

-Lala, yo no..

-que pasa aquí?-pregunto Cleo molesta llegando

-que bueno que llegas, debo decirles algo a los dos-respondio Draculaura

-acerca?-cuestiono la novia de Deuce agarrando el brazo de su prometido

-antes que nada, quiero que me digas algo…-dijo mirando al griego-aprecias a mi padre?

-por supuesto que si

-que tanto?

-demasiado, es un magnifico amigo

-aun con todo lo que Maddie lo odia?

-Maddie no lo odia-respondio Deuce- es solo..que no tomo nada bien el compañerismo de nuestros padres

-ellos se aman-dijo Lala dejando en claro que ya sabia todo

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro, ella parecía mas enterada de lo que se imaginaban

-ok..si, se aman

-incluso, se casaron-completo mi novia

-asi es-aseguro mi amigo

-pero lo que tu no sabes, y voy a decirte, es, que tu padre, y el mio, engendraron un hijo

-QUE?-gritaron Deuce y Cleo a su vez asombradisimos

-aaah joder!

-no es posible!-dijo la bella egipcia-como paso?

-que no sabes como paso?-pregunto Lala con sarcasmo

-ay ..es obvio que se como paso, tonta, pero…ellos…

-Papá es vampiro y se pueden engendrar niños entre compañeros-

-pero..pero…-el griego estaba en shock

-y tu! Deuce Gorgon, mas te vale, que aceptes a nuestra hermana porque si pones alguna objeción con que nazca-le amenazo Lala-vas a pagármelas muy caro

El chico solo retrocedia algo asustado

.-ok ok!tranquila..Lala..estas segura?

-como que mi propio papá me lo aseguro

-y Poseidon lo sabe?-pregunto Cleo

-no!el eterno adolescente es capaz de poner el grito en el cielo diciendo que no es suyo-reclamo mi chica-papá no quiere decirle nada aun…lo que es peor, no sabe si decírselo o no

-porque no?-pregunto Deuce- Poseidon debe de saberlo!

-para que diga: "ay no!mi cachorro es el único heredero de tooodo el inmenso mar, no quiero otro hijo"? olvídalo! Es mejor que no lo sepa

Mi amigo se veia realmente afligido, no queria que pensaran que su padre era un desobligado

-Poseidon no es asi-contesto seriamente-

-acepta que eso es lo único que ha estado diciendo-dijo Lala furiosa y cruzada de brazos

-si…lo acepto, pero rl jamas negaría a un hijo

-hija, es niña-informo mi chica

-en serio?-sonrio Cleo feliz

-si y es divina! Y no merece que la desprecies-dijo Lala mirando con tristeza a Deuce

El chico se acerco a ella, tomándola de los hombros

-Lala…jamas lo haría…lamento mi reacción…no debi responder asi…pero si Al concibió a una hermana nuestra…sera bienvenida a la familia..-

-deveras?- sonrio mi novia

-deveras - sonrio a su vez Deuce

-seria grandioso que la aceptaras!-aplaudio ella

-porque no hacerlo? Todo bebe significa el amor que dos personas se tienen y yo no soy nadie para impedirlo…nuestra hermana sera muy bien recibida por ti y por mi

-gracias Deuce!-le abrazo Lala con fuerza mientras Cleo sonreía feliz de conocer la noticia

-pero Poseidon debe de saberlo

-yo también lo creo, pero papá es el que debe darle la noticia-

-si, es lo mejor, descuida , yo me encargare de que cumpla con su responsabilidad, este niño!-bromeo Deuce como si el fuera el adulto y su padre el jovencito

El cual, estaba en la RAD, sentado enfrente de los monitores, escribiendo algo en una libreta, Al llegaba en ese momento

-hola cariño-le saludo guardando el cuaderno

-todo bien?

-todo normal, mañana habrá fiesta, vas a venir?-

-tratare-respondio el conde sentándose en el escritorio-sabes que no me gustan mucho las reuniones-

-es una noche de bohemia, un trovador vendrá a cantar

-soy muy poco romántico

-eres cero romántico, querido-

-ya me conoces…emmm…Poseidon…Ine y yo iremos a Inglaterra este fin de semana

El jefe de la RAD miro a Al

-a que?

-cuestiones de Hellsing-

-ah…ok-

-sera un viaje rápido-

-de acuerdo-acepto el dios

-iremos un par de días-

-ok-

despues de un rato dijo el griego

-pense que iríamos a Europa este fin de semana

-no puedo en este momento, estoy algo ocupado, Ine desea volver a trabajar y yo…quiero mostrarle como esta todo en las empresas…necesitamos ir y además, debemos ir a algunas reuniones sociales alla-

El dios solo asintió

-ok, no hay problema-

-te prometo que pronto iremos a Europa nosotros solos-

-descuida, no importa-medio sonrio el dios-

El conde asintió y un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos

-estas molesto-dijo Al despues de unos minutos

-no lo estoy-aseguro el dios

-ah si lo estas

-deveras no lo estoy, te dije que te apoyaría y eso hago-

-se nota!-respondio el príncipe cruzándose de brazos

El dios solo sonrio enojándose

-no voy a empezar a discutir-

-no estamos discutiendo pero primero me dices que me apoyaras y luego veo que no es asi

-es que no he dicho lo contrario!-se defendió el dios

-con verte la cara es suficiente

-que otra cara pongo? Es la única que tengo-le respondio con sarcasmo

-lo ves?

-aah, mira, no voy a seguir con esto

-claro y de seguro, te vas a largar con Maddie o Demeter a Cancun o alguna playa privada-reclamo el príncipe celoso

-yo no ire a ningún lado-replico asombrado Poseidon-

-eso dices ahora, pero se que lo terminaras haciendo, y mejor me voy, no quiero seguir con esto-se levanto el conde furioso saliendo de la mansión, dejando a su compañero realmente sorprendido

-y ahora que diablos le pico?-se dijo a si mismo el dios

Mientras tanto yo, estaba sumamente furioso, Dan se veia realmente interesado en mi novia! Y eso era algo que me molestaba, le habia abierto las puertas de mi casa y me queria quitar a mi novia con sus detallitos? Aaah no! Eso yo no iba a permitirlo, si queria guerra, la iba a tener!

Llame a Deuce y mi amigo estaba en casa de su madre, hacia donde me dirigi, llegue en minutos y el mayordomo me hizo pasar, Maddie estaba en la sala de su hogar, tan hermosa como siempre

-buenas tardes-le salude

-hola querido-me sonrio-

Un exquisito olor a pastel me saludo

-que bien huele!-me atrevi a decir

-Cleo tenia antojo y ya conoces a tu amigo, le esta preparando uno, plastic girl no tarda en venir, tomaras cafe con nosotros

-gracias-sonrei

En eso mi amigo salia de la cocina

-hola men

-cocinando?-

-yep, esta ya listo para que lo pruebes

-con gusto-sonrei-eh, podemos hablar?

-claro-asintio

-Deuce, llamaste a tu padre?-pregunto Maddie

-si-contesto el-dijo que viene para aca, solo no te pelees con el

-yo jamas hago eso!

-no! Que va-solto con sarcasmo

-hijo, quiero hacer las pases con tu papa, en verdad,y que mejor que pase la tarde con nosotros comiendo de tu delicioso pastel-dijo Maddie en tono meloso

-como sea-respondio mi amigo-ven Clawd, vayamos a la cocina

-te sigo

La dama continuo leyendo, mientras iba detras de mi amigo

-no me gusta lo que mama planea-hablo Deuce entrando

-de que hablas?

-esa actitud de "seamos amiguitos" esconde otras intenciones

-aun ama a tu papa

-pero Poseidon a ella no, y si Maddie no lo entiende, la que terminara sufriendo sera mi madre, y ahora mas que nunca

-a que te refieres

Deuce suspiro

-no le vayas a decir a nadie-me advirtio

-seguro!

El se acerco a mi oido y me revelo el secreto del conde

-como?-dije asombradisimo

-lo que oiste

-wow! Eso si que es toda una noticia!-dije aun en shock

-y mi padre aun no lo sabe, realmente no se, como vaya a reaccionar-dijo Deuce preocupado

-es capaz de huir

-conociendolo, no lo dudo!-

**Muy buenas noches**

**Agradecemos sus comentarios y aquí les dejamos el capitulo nuevo**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

Poseidon llegaba en ese momento a la casa de Maddie, la cual le recibio con una sonrisa y con un vaso de escoces

-bienvenido a casa

El dios la miro extrañado

-esta envenenado?-

-no seas ridiculo, claro que no, algunas botellas tuyas, se quedaron aqui

-te las regalo-

-muchas gracias, por eso te prepare un trago, bebe conmigo, como obsequio de paz?

El dios la miro sonriendo

-ok…de todas maneras, no puedes hacerme nada, soy un dios

-asi es, que puede hacer una pobre chica ante el poderoso Poseidon?

-mas que caer en mis redes-

-a no dudarlo, dime…tienes algo que hacer mas tarde?

-solo ver los Simpson

-que interesante…me acompañarías esta noche a una reunión de negocios

El dios se movio nervioso

-mmm, no puedo, tengo que acostarme temprano

-y eso porque?

-porque ya estoy viejito y no me puedo desvelar, me salen arrugas

Ella se rio ante su ocurrencia

-vamos, todo sera en forma inocente, prometo no tratar de conquistarte

Poseidon se alejo unos pasos

-Maddie, no puedo salir contigo, no es que no quiera o te tenga miedo, es que no puedo…contraje un compromiso serio y no pienso ser desleal

-tu?-dijo con desden

-si…yo, antes fui demasiado infiel y solo me gane el estar solo, esta vez no pienso volver a equivocarme

-a mi me fuiste fiel

-estando contigo me enamore de el

Ouch! ._.

Maddie solo hizo un gesto molesto

-le prometi fidelidad, y tengo palabra

-aunque el siga siendo el esposo de Integra ante la sociedad? Porque es eso algo que tu jamas seras

Poseidon sonrio

-no me importa si cerrando la puerta, lo es mio, jamas me he regido ante la ley de los hombres, soy un dios y solo importan mis reglas, yo no quiero pelear contigo Maddie, tenemos un hermoso hijo en común y creo que es razón suficiente para tener una buena relación, somos una familia

-aun lo somos?-pregunto la dama con tristeza

El se acerco besando su mejilla con ternura

-siempre cuidare de ti

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza

-y yo lo hare contigo aunque creas que siempre apoyo a tus enemigos

-siempre es asi pero ya que, me venderías por una bolsa de gomitas

-no seas tonto-le pego la dama juguetonamente

-me prometiste un pastel-

-y pienso cumplírtelo, tu hijo ya lo termino, solo esperamos a Cleo-

-es tan flaca que solo comera un pedazo pequeño, asi que vayamos a comérnoslo nosotros

-buena idea-sonrio Maddie tomando su brazo

Al mientras tanto, estaba en la oficina de su casa pasando un muy mal momento, el pleito que había tenido con su compañero le tenia muy deprimido, las hormonas le habían jugado una pésima pasada y en verdad no queria distanciarse del padre de su hija, y menos ahora que iba a viajar a Inglaterra por unos dias, tenia el iphone en las manos y no se decidia a hablarle, por estar unidos, el sabia en donde se encontraba Poseidon y obviamente no le había caído nada en gracia que el estuviera con Maddie, mas era su familia, le gustara o no, ella y Deuce formaban parte de las debilidades del dios, tenia su apoyo con respecto a su familia, por fuerza el debían de hacer lo mismo, pero obviamente, le era muy difícil aceptar que el hombre que amaba, estuviera alejado y muy junto a su legendario amor, se levanto con tristeza hacia la ventana y de nuevo la fiebre llego

-ahora no por favor, hija-pedia cansado- porque no tengo idea si tu padre desee conocerte-

La pequeña entidad pareció comprender y poco a poco la fiebre fue apagándose, el conde prefirió apagar su celular e irse a descansar, era lo mejor, lo mas seguro es que el dios, no iba a comunicarse con el en lo que restaba del dia.

Mas tarde, y despues de muchos pedazos de pastel el cual por cierto estaba delicioso, estábamos Deuce, Cleo y yo en su habitación, ambos chicos sentados muy juntitos en la cama de mi amigo mientras les contaba mi dulce y empalagoso primo le había dedicado una canción a mi novia. Estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol, realmente me enfurecia que estuviera haciéndose el galancito con mi Lala, y mis amigos me veian con cara de burla

-estas frito-sonrio el griego

-gracias amigo

-acaso no viste como le aplaudio en casa de Frankie?-

-como si fuera 1D en persona-rio Cleo

-los dos, como me apoyan eh!-

-sabes que bromeamos-me palmeo Deuce- Lala te ama y no te dejaría por el

-yo no dudo de ella, me molesta que el piense que puede llegar con sus detallitos y que delante de todos quiera dedicarle una canción, pues quien se cree?

-se les llama "trovador"-dijo Cleo- y le suelen cantar al amor y a la mujer

-no me salgas con eso de nuevo-pedi furioso-que para mi es un entrometido metomentodo

-exagerado-dijo Deuce- y que piensas hacer? Pelearte con tu primo?

-no!Con la familia jamas se pelea

-asi es.. y entonces?

-bueno, quiero…escribirle una canción a Lala…una canción perfecta

-como?-me dijeron ambos riéndose

-lo que oyeron-

-y quien hara la canción?-

-pues…s|i me ayudan…nosotros

-ay no querido-se levanto Cleo vanidosa-si yo hago una canción es para proclamar mi propia belleza

-ejem-tosio Deuce

-y para decir lo mucho que amo a mi Deuce-completo con un beso

-y yo a ti-le contesto mi amigo

-si, si, se adoran, pero ustedes me pueden echar una mano, verdad? saben que no se me da el romanticismo

-y tu la vas a cantar mañana?-cuestiono mi amigo

-si

-jaja!eso tengo que verlo y grabarlo para youtube-

-Deuce, no ayudas y si no eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema, bien podrías tu cantarla

-ah ah-nego el griego-yo solo le canto a mi mujer

Cleo aplaudio orgullosa

-ademas el hacer una canción requiere tiempo, esfuerzo y ritmo, cuando yo le hice una a mi esposa, Operetta me ayudo

-pidele ayuda a ella-dijo la chica

-no quisiera inmiscuir a mas gente

-hazle un poema entonces

-un poema?-pregunte

-si, se lo entregas despues de que le haya cantado la canción y te aseguro que Lala se sentirá feliz

-es buena idea, y tengo como comenzarlo: "tus ojos son tan bellos, como platos soperos"

Claro que Deuce se ataco de risa al oirme

-oh my Ra!-dijo Cleo escandalizada- mejor…deja que te ayudemos, y no des ideas bobas

-ok-dije algo sentido-

A mi me parece un buen principo

Pasamos la tarde preparando mi poema, en realidad, no fue nada fácil hacerlo, en verdad que ser detallista tiene su gracia, y me puso a pensar que Dan tiene mucha razón en decir que los hombres pocas veces buscamos la manera de hacer sentir a la mujer que amamos de manera especial, yo solo esperaba que le gustara mas que la canción que mi primo le había hecho, aunque yo sabia que mi chiquita preferiría lo que de mi corazón había creado, no por eso, me hacia sentir, que estaba compitiendo de forma desleal con un trovador, el tenia todas las de ganar.

Maddie y Poseidon habían pasado la tarde platicando de lo mas amistosamente como dos buenos amigos, y cuando el dios volvia a su casa esa noche, le llamaba a mi suegro pero su celular estaba apagado, cosa que le parecio de lo mas extraña ya que últimamente estaba en una etapa celoso-posesivo-compulsivo y no creyo que su iphone fuese desconectado, intento unas 4 veces, incluso estuvo a punto de chocar, que una pobre viejita le regaño duramente por estar hablando por el teléfono y le dedico la "inocente señora" una seña obscena

-que grosera!-dijo Poseidon ofendido aun con su iphone en el oído, suspiro luchando consigo mismo, pero se decidio a marcar a a la mansión Tepes, siendo contestado por la bella condesa

-hola querido-respondio

-hola linda, todo bien?-pregunto el dios

-excelente!

-genial, dime, tu esposo esta en casa?

-llego desde hace horas, de hecho esta durmiendo-

-se siente bien?-pregunto preocupado

-el esta perfecto,quieres que te lo pase?

-no, descuida, solo queria saber si esta bien, nos vemos mañana en la mansión-

Ine escucho extraño al dios

-Poseidon..

-si?

-que pasa?

-nada, todo esta normal, cuídate linda-

-seguro…

Y el padre de Deuce colgó, tratando de adivinar, que demonios era lo que había hecho para que el vampiro se portara tan raro esos últimos días.

El famoso dia de bohemia llego, Poseidon mando pedir un lounge en el jardín asi como leña para poder hacer una fogata, los noches ya eran mas frias y se antojaba un buen fuego para poder estar todos juntos alrededor de el y escuchar buena música, Operetta había llevado sus instrumentos y los conectaba para que Dan tuviese un buen sonido y fuese oído por todos, Jarvis estaba de bar tender para los mayores y bebidas vírgenes para nosotros, Viktor y Henry estaban muy entusiasmados por la reunión

-quedo increíble el jardín-decia el papá de Frankie emocionado

Ya saben ustedes que el se entusiasma por todo por antes haber sido un forever alone, el dios veia todo con algo de fastidio, Al no le había hablado en todo el dia y ya empezaba a preocuparse

-si…no esta mal…todo por las mujeres

-Viveka estuvo cocinando todo el dia, estaba demasiado entusiasmada, todas de hecho

-ellas se alborotan por cualquier cosa-dijo Poseidon en tono amargado bebiendo su escoces

-Al vendrá?-pregunto el papá de Jackson

-ni idea, pregúntenle ustedes-respondio el dios yendo hacia adentro de la casa-

-esta de malas

-muy de malas!-sonrio Viktor

**Aquí dejando el penúltimo capitulo y esperemos que se cumpla pronto el reto para poder subir el resto**

**Buenas noches**

**Poseidon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

Fuimos llegando poco a poco, mis padres con Dan y mi hermana, entramos al jardín directamente, a mi primo le entusiasmo conocer a Operetta quien le mostro la guitarra que le prestaría y como le había acomodado todo para que se sintiera a gusto, mamá y papá se mostraron fascinados de la forma en como habían arreglado el lugar, todos los miembros de la RAD estaban ya en el jardín, incluso Hades con su esposa, las chicas lucían felices al desear escuchar a mi primo cantar, yo estaba sumamente nervioso, tenia que gustarle mas mi poesía a mi novia que la dichosa cancioncita, Deuce llego de la mano de Cleo y los faraones y yo estaba algo apartado de los demás, el me palmeo con fuerza

-animo amigo! No te preocupes

-tengo miedo-dije sincero

-si no pasa nada-me sonrio Cleo-le encantara tu poesía

-en serio lo crees?-cuestione mas animado

-ay claro que no! Quedo pésima pero Deucey me dijo que te dijera lo contrario-contesto la chica yendo con sus amigas, lo que hizo reir en serio a su novio

Yo lo mire asi ¬¬

-perdon, men, pero fue gracioso!-dijo aun sonriendo

Heath, Holt y Gil se nos acercaban con comida y bebida en sus manos

-esto aun no empieza y ya me aburrio-solto Burns celoso

-si…toda la noche va a cantar el?, minimo hubieran traido un grupito de rock-se quejo Holt

-si no es fiesta,es reunión-se burlo Deuce-ademas, Clawd también tiene un numerito extra

-Deuce!-le dije asustado

-cantaras?-pregunto Gil asombrado

-claro que no!

-haras un truco de magia?

-bailaras lambada?

-nada de eso, payasos!-reclame furioso-miren…mejor esperare a Lala en la entrada-

y me fui bastante molesto por sus burlas

Iba hacia adentro de la mansión cuando los Tepes arribaron, Lala se veia realmente hermosa, lucia su cabello suelto, traía un sweater muy sensual y jeans, que la hacían verse, wow! Como una muñeca. Yo sonreí con cara de idiota, créanme, mi novia me estaba gustando cada vez mas, Maddie saludo a Ine y el conde venia detrás de ellas con cara de mal humor, como deseando estar en todos lados menos ahí

-porque tan contento?-le pregunto la madre de Deuce con ironia

El conde prefirió evitar mirarla

-mal dia en el trabajo-respondio con simpleza

Pense que Thad vendría con ellos, pero el novio de mi hermana no apareció, yo salude a mi chica con un decente beso en la mejilla y nos sentamos cerca de donde Dan estaba, el saludo a mi chiquita a lo lejos, el príncipe tomo asiento bastante apartado de mi primo, odiaba en extremo lo romántico e Ine ocupo un lugar a lado de el, se negó a beber el trago que Viktor le ofrecia mientras buscaba con la mirada a su compañero, el cual salio, ya cambiado y duchado de la mansión con Demeter y Gore con el, Poseidon se veia bastante atractivo de hecho, una camisa blanca, y jeans Levis lo hacían verse muy juvenil.

-comenzamos ya?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-te esperábamos-respondio mi padre

-pues …que empiece entonces el joven-dijo el dios tomando asiento bastante apartado del conde ,con Demeter a su lado y Operetta del otro, mi suegro solo hizo una mueca molesta y se cruzo de brazos, que demonios se creía ese dios tonto al no hablarle?

Todas las chicas le aplaudieron a Dan, incluso las damas lo hicieron, todas estaban ahí, mi primo comenzó su repertorio con dos lindas canciones de amor, muy dulces, es un chico con muchísimo talento, su voz suena en verdad, espectacular, hasta mis amigos lo miraban atentamente, los matrimonios tomaban sus manos enamorados al igual que mis amigos, yo solo veia como mi novia lo miraba sin respirar, eso no me gusto mucho, creo que yo y Al eramos los únicos que no estábamos disfrutando la velada, el conde se veia realmente aburrido, creo que hasta se puso a jugar Candy Crush ._.

Al terminar sus dos canciones, y recibir su ronda de aplausos, Dan acomodo el micrófono y dijo:

La siguiente canción esta dedicada a una persona realmente especial, la compuse expresamente para ella

Todas las chicas se miraron unas a otras

-Draculaura…esta canción es para ti…te la dedica mi primo

D: que?

Asi fue mi expresión, mi novia me miro orgullosa diciendo

-es en serio?-

Yo no pude ni contestar de la impresión cuando Dan comenzó a cantar:

**Siempre soñé, que tu vendrías a mi,  
y hoy que es así, me siento tan feliz  
Creo estar soñando, cuando tu me besas así**

Todo mi amor, lo tienes tu mi bien,  
mi corazón lo tienes tu también  
Creo estar soñando, cuando tu me besas así

Si te miro bien, no me puedo contener, yo ya mas  
Y te beso si, pero también, tengo miedo de perder,  
Tu amor, o mi amor, no me dejes  
Siempre soñé, que tu vendrías a mi,  
y hoy que es así, me siento tan feliz,  
Creo estar soñando, cuando tu me besas así

Si te miro bien, no me puedo contener, yo ya mas,  
Y te beso si, pero también, tengo miedo de perder,  
Tu amor, o mi amor, no me dejes  
Siempre soñé, que tu vendrías a mi,  
y hoy que es así, me siento tan feliz,  
Creo estar soñando, cuando tu me besas así

Creo estar soñando, cuando tu me besas así

Al final, todos, incluyéndome, le aplaudimos con muchas ganas, había sido una bellísima canción, Lala grito emocionada y me robo un mega beso, delante de todos

-hey!-nos grito Al jalando a su hija extremadamente celoso-no hagan eso!

-perdon-dijimos los dos mega sonrojados

-ay es que es lo mas hermoso del mundo!-aplaudia Lala super feliz, ay lobito gracias gracias!

Yo estaba aun entre shockeado y emocionado ._., Alucard no tomo nada bien que su hija me besara de esa manera que dijo bastante molesto

-mejor me voy a casa, no me siento nada bien-hablo con fastidio

-ay no seas nena!.-le regaño Ine-quedate

-ya me canse de esto-dijo en un tono muy: "Cleo" ya saben, entre fresa y pesado-prefiero irme a dormir-

Poseidon solo lo miraba sin decir nada, y no tenia una sola intención de levantarse a detenerlo, si el queria irse, era mejor dejar que se fuera, Operetta miro a su jefe y se levanto

-ok ok, porque no le damos un ligero descanso a Dan y dejamos que alguien mas nos cante, les parece?

-si-aplaudieron las chicas- que sea Deuce!

-eh…yo solo le canto a Cleo-dijo el griego apenado

-canta Heath!-le pidió Abbey

-amor, yo solo canto en la ducha y si me desnudo aquí, todos van a correr asustados

Todos rieron al escuchar su ocurrencia

-Holt?

-Frankie,baby, yo pongo el ambiente, no canto, encanto! Soy pésimo

-Gil?-dijo Lagoona?

-no amor, perdón, no se me dio la música

-ni muchas cosas amigo!-se burlo Heath

-ok, pues-dijo Operetta tomando la guitarra-yo propongo a mi jefe querido para que nos cante

-yo?-dijo Poseidon en el tono como si le hubiesen picado con una aguja

Al también lo miro extrañado, jamas lo había escuchado cantar, de hecho, ni sabia que pudiese hacerlo, Ine aprovecho para sentarlo

-no seas payaso y quédate!-le regaño

El vampiro solo la miro con cara de niño regañado, todas las damas pidieron que el dios cantara

-anda -pidio Maddie- veamos si tienes dotes artísticas

-pero…-decia nervioso el dios mientras Operetta le colocaba la guitarra

-come on dad!-dijo Deuce sonriendo-canta algo

-sii!por fa suegrito-secundaba Cleo

-vamos amigo-apoyo Ram-deleitanos con tu voz

-yo lo apoyo, es mas pongo 20 dolares para que lo hagas-ofrecio Hades de broma

-pero…que voy a cantar?-dijo ya bastante palido por el susto Poseidon, cosa que hizo sonreír a su pareja, le parecía gracioso verlo metido en ese lio y compensaba el que lo hubiera ignorado todo ese tiempo

-bueno…mi jefe-empezo diciendo Operetta-es un gran autor y acaba de componer una bellísima canción

-niña!-le regaño el dios con cara de "cierra la boca"

El príncipe le miro asombrado, de cuando aca Poseidon componía canciones?

-jefe...es hora de que esa obra de arte salga a la luz, tarde mucho en ponerle la música y merece ser oida por todos , además, yo te ayudare con los coros, te parece?

Poseidon solo estaba como en shock pero la chica sonriendo solo le asentia como diciendo : "go! Adelante"

El dios tomo aire diciendo

-bueno…Operetta desde mañana ya no trabajara aquí

.-oye!-reclamo la chica y todos reimos

-pero...ok…si…esta canción se la escribi a alguien realmente especial, por todo lo que me hace sentir, desde que estamos juntos

Y miro al conde el cual estaba como anonadado de escucharlo

Comenzó tocando unos acordes y comenzó:

**Creo en el candor de tus besos  
Creo en ti si dices te quiero  
Creo estar presente en tus rezos  
Creo que tu amor es sincero**

Creo Creo... Lo he sentido al besarte  
ahi claro, siento...  
por tu forma de amarme

Dime...  
Quien... en un beso se entrega?  
ah Dime dime...  
Quien por mi reza y ruega?

Tu, tu ,tu siempre tu..  
mira mira...  
mira mi pecho ardiente  
ah Cree... Cree te amare eternamente a ti

La luz de tus lindos ojos  
ojos de dulce mirar  
la piel de tus labios rojos  
ansioso quiero probar

Tu ,tu, tu siempre tu...  
mira mira...  
mira mi pecho ardiente  
ahi Cree Cree te amare eternamente a ti..

Creo en el candor de tus besos  
Creo en ti si dices te quiero  
Creo estar presente en tus rezos  
Creo que tu amor es sincero…

Las mujeres se quedaron un momento en silencio, cuando termino de cantar con Operetta haciendo coro, había sido,en verdad, una muy bella canción…realmente, **La canción Perfecta**, para el momento y el amor perfecto…

Cleo, las chicas y las señoras, empezaron a gritar y aplaudir emocionadas

.-que barbaro!

-que hermoso!

-divino!

-mueroooo!

-si me caso!

-que romantico,,

-that´s my Dad!-dijo Deuce orgulloso

-te llevaste la noche!

-me enamore de ti Poseidon!

-aaah cuñis te amo!

-ese es mi hermanito!-aplaudia Hades

-que hermosa canción!-gritaba Lala extasiada

Jaaaaaaaaaa! En tu cara Dan! :p

Solo el conde permanecia sin habla y se veia bastante confundido mientras las mujeres rodeaban al padre de Deuce

-si no vas y lo besas tu-le dijo Ine al oído-me cae, que lo hago yo!-

El volteo a mirarla sorprendido

-que linda canción, Que detalle! Ve con el ahora!-le apuro

El dios se levantaba algo avergonzado de los halagos y entro a la casa, Ine técnicamente empujo al príncipe que lo siguió hacia la mansión

-bien Dan-nos cantarías otra?-pregunto Hades abrazando a su mujer

Poseidon entro a la cocina a buscar una botella de agua, y su compañero llego detrás de el.

-esa cancion-dijo llamando su atencion- era para mi?

-no!-nego el dios-era para un vampiro con cambios bruscos de personalidad y que..

Mas Al no dejo que terminara de hablar y le beso intensamente,Poseidon lo atrajo mas hacia el como deseando no dejarlo ir nunca

-perdoname-le pidio en sus labios-no se que me paso

-estas loco

-pero por ti...te amo...es que...tengo tanto miedo de perderte

-hey-Poseidon alzo con ternura el bellisimo rostro de el conde- eso jamas pasara, te adoro y jamas te cambiaria

-ni yo a ti!

-lo se, por eso debes de confiar en mi, asi como yo confio en ti

-lo hago, creeme pero...no se que me pasa

-tus hormonas estan alborotadas-sonrio El dios

Al lo miro fijamente como diciendo: exacto! Pero su compañero no lo capto

-gracias por el detalle…fue muy hermoso

-a ti no te gusta el romance y..

-si me gusta-aseguro Al- solo si viene de ti, nadie me había dedicado nada

El dios sonrio

-me alegra haber sido el primero

su esposo le besaba con ternura sonriendo, en verdad que lo había extrañado

-no ire a Inglaterra-dijo el principe

-debes ir

-no, Ine puede ir sola, yo no quiero viajar, prefiero quedarme a tu lado-

-en verdad?

El principe lo envolvio con sus brazos mas posesivamente

-en verdad, prefiero quedarme contigo-

Poseidon sonrio

-esa es una gran noticia

-te amo

-y yo a ti-le acaricio el dios

Y volvio a perderse en sus labios importándoles muy poco que estuviéramos afuera, es mas, ambos ya no volvieron a la reunión con nosotros y no quisimos preguntar a donde se habían ido, lo que me dio la oportunidad de tomar a mi novia y apartarnos un momento

-ay lobito,gracias por la canción!

Yo me rasque la cabeza algo confundido

-nena…yo no ..

-a sido lo mas romántico que me has dado-dijo mi chiquita abrazandome-te amo muchisimoo

-y yo te amo a ti, Lala-dije con dulzura

Oli su perfume y pensé…que mas da! Sonrei, la abrace con fuerza,y no le entregue la poesia que le habia hecho, la reserve para otro dia,porque pase lo que pase, no dejare jamas que esa preciosa niña se vaya de mi lado

El amor es difícil de encontrar

Y para los que tenemos la gran suerte de hayarlo

Créanme, hay que atesorarlo como el mas hermoso diamante que exista, porque no hay algo mas valioso, de incalculable belleza, y mas apreciado

Que un "te amo" de los labios de la persona amada

Gracias por estar con nosotros

Nos veremos pronto

Clawd Wolf

**MUY BUENAS TARDES A TODOS USTEDES**

**AQUÍ DEJANDOLES YA EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**AGRADECIENDO DE ANTEMANO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**TODOS SON MUY VALIOSOS Y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS**

**ESPERAMOS AUN LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES Y LES DEJAMOS UNA ACTIVIDAD**

**ES UNA PREGUNTA QUE NOS ENCANTARIA QUE NOS RESPONDIERAN**

**COMO LES GUSTARIA, QUE AL LE DIERA LA NOTICIA DE SU HIJA A POSEIDON?**

**QUEREMOS OIRLAS, NOS ENCANTAN SUS RESPUESTAS Y CUMPLIENDOSE EL RETO**

**SUBIMOS NUEVO FIC**

**DE PARTE DE REY KON, MIS COMPAÑEROS DEL ROL Y EL MIO PROPIO, AGRADECEMOS QUE NOS HAYAN LEIDO Y ESPERAMOS EN VERDAD QUE SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO**

**UN BESO**

**DYLAN, (DEUCE)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**

**LAS CANCIONES AQUÍ PRESENTADAS SON PROPIEDAD DE:**

"**CREO ESTAR SOÑANDO" : LOS HERMANOS CARRION**

"**CREO" MARCO ANTONIO VAZQUEZ**


End file.
